


A Heart To Fill, A Heart To Guard

by fallbutwhatifyoufly, Suzariah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Bodyguard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallbutwhatifyoufly/pseuds/fallbutwhatifyoufly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzariah/pseuds/Suzariah
Summary: It’s been two years since Yuuri Katsuki fell to injury during competition and stepped down from skating. After leaving the sport, he was given an opportunity to help manage the rink where the upcoming NHK cup will be held. Viktor Nikiforov is preparing to skate in his last Grand Prix when he starts receiving threatening signs from an anonymous entity. Viktor, against his better judgment, ignores the threats. When Viktor arrives at Yuuri’s rink for the NHK cup, Yuuri refuses to ignore the threats to Viktor’s safety. He takes it upon himself to ensure Viktor’s safety, no matter the cost.





	A Heart To Fill, A Heart To Guard

**Author's Note:**

> This is our submission for the LiveLoveYoiBang!
> 
> Many thanks to the mods for organizing this collection!!!
> 
> Also an enormous thank you to [ our artist ghostly ](https://ghostlybl.tumblr.com/) who made super amazing art for this fic!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> It was super fun working on a team for this, hope you guys enjoy! :)

Yuuri hums into his bowl of cereal as he flicks through TV channels. Why is there no good TV on at seven in the morning? Yuuri sighs as he settles on the news, just like every morning. He's not even sure why he bothers flipping through channels at this point when the same thing happens every day.

 

Yuuri open his phone intending to keep the news on as background noise while he checks his social media. There’s rarely topics of interest, the only ones he pays attention to anymore are skating or anything that would impact the onsen.

 

“Police appear outside the hotel room of world-renown skater, Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

Immediately Yuuri’s head whips up. _Viktor Nikiforov?_ It’s rare their local news mentions Viktor, maybe when back when Yuuri was skating, but he can’t think of why they would mention him now. He turns his attention to the program.

 

“Following the conclusion of Skate America, Nikiforov received several threatening notes slipped under his door. Security footage shows—” Yuuri shakes his head and turns off the television, feeling uneasy.

 

He’s followed Viktor’s career all his life. In some ways watching the news of him feels like talking to an old friend. He can barely stand to hear bad news about him. Hearing that Viktor has crazy people leaving threatening notes is baffling. Who wouldn’t like Viktor? He’s an inspiration to the skating world! He’s the one who made Yuuri want to skate professionally!

 

Yuuri hopes the threats are not serious and Viktor is being careful. It makes him feel like Viktor will soon be forced into quitting by violent submission rather than the consequences of aging. It scares him that people are willing to go so far as to take him down, rather than just try to beat him through skating skill alone… Maybe he should look into this a little more.

 

Yuuri taps open Google and searches for the threats on Viktor. He’s disappointed to see the contents of the notes haven’t been released. He can imagine what was in them, but he wishes he could read them to confirm their severity. He hopes Viktor isn’t too disturbed and can continue skating.

 

Yuuri clicks on a new link and finds that there has been three notes in person now. Someone’s been trying to scare Viktor. The small picture of Viktor on his phone screen looks fairly nonchalant after being threatened, but soon enough someone dangerous will come within his proximity. Yuuri hopes Viktor is ready.

 

***

 

Even after a year, Yuuri is not used to putting on a blazer and adjusting a tie for his morning routine. He always ties his shoes just a little too tight. The way his feet fall upon entering the rink always seems off, like he’s expecting blades beneath his feel, like he’s preparing to step onto the ice.

 

The sensation sends a throb through his leg, as if he needed the extra reminder.

 

Today, the difference is especially potent. He’s not sure if he’s upset or overwhelmed, but either way Viktor Nikiforov will likely be in his rink soon. The rink was assigned to the NHK cup and the idea of being so close to the man he dreamed of skating with every day and night is daunting to say the least. The excited lightness to his bones contrasts with the rocks in his stomach. It’s like a dream come true mixed right in with a long-held anxiety come to fruition. He will be so close to his idol, yet he’s never been farther away.

 

For now, he does his best to cling to the part of him that is ecstatic. If he focuses on it, then he can throw himself into promoting the event with enthusiasm.

 

Yuuri arrives at the rink the same time as always, employee ID lanyard around his neck, workout clothes in a bag over his shoulders, and coffee in hand. He greets the security guard and scans his ID before entering the office department. It’s not a large space. Really it’s just a hall with only about five offices and one conference room attached to it.

 

The rink doesn’t require many full time workers there. Just the few other people who manage business for the rink, like himself, and a couple trainers all share the biggest office.

 

Working here hasn’t been so bad, it's not his dream of course, but he still gets to be close to everything he loves about the sport, something he thought he’d never get the opportunity to do again after his last competition.

 

He still gets to skate, which is the most important thing. He teaches kids how to skate during the weekend, it's by far the most rewarding aspect of his job. Though it is infrequent, he spends most of his time providing brief commentary to other skaters, coordinating with the other staff, and talking business with the sponsors who promote the rink.

 

Sometimes Yuuri thinks it’s lonely considering his fellow staff is usually out on the ice with clients or on business trips to other rinks to help with their events. Ever since the accident from his competition days, Yuuri has been forced onto the sidelines. It’s hard to only be able to skate the basics for fun when he used to train on a professional level, but still being able to interact with one of the only things he’s really loved is a gift Yuuri is grateful for.

 

He also knows he is easily replaceable and only really got this job because he used to be Japan's ‘ace’, but pity offer or not, Yuuri strives to make the rink run smoothly and help as much as he can.

 

Yuuri checks each office for his coworkers none of them seem to be in yet, before sighing and retreating to his office in the very back. It’s small, but Yuuri keeps it clean and it has a one way window looking out onto the rink. There he could see the coaches warming up before their students arrived. He spots Yuuko too, the dedicated best friend that she is, works a few days of the week at the rink with Yuuri. How she manages in between managing her own rink and raising three girls is beyond him. She is currently animatedly talking to one of the other trainers on the side lines. He smiles before settling down at his desk to rub is aching leg and prepare for the day.

 

The stack of paperwork waiting for him actually makes him excited. Ever since the skating assignments came out, and Yuuri found out he would be assisting in the organization of the competition here in Japan he’s been over the moon.

 

His lifelong dream of competing against Viktor will never be a reality, but Yuuri will actually get to at least _talk_ to Viktor through this. Really, what else can he ask for? When he injured his leg he thought his chances of meeting Viktor were over. So getting to help organize one of the events leading up to the Grand Prix was exhilarating!

 

Yuuri takes one last look out to the ice, before settling himself down to work. He’s supposed to be talking with some journalists in two hours regarding the NHK trophy announcements and Viktor’s upcoming arrival. However, even after so many public appearances he still gets nervous talking into a microphone. He’s barely seated before he’s jumping back up again as Yuuko all but throws his door open.

 

“Y-Yuuko!” Yuuri stutters out. Suddenly she is right in front of him, grabbing his shoulders.

 

“Yuuri! Emergency! Did you hear?” If it’s possible, Yuuri’s heart beats even faster. _Emergency?_ “Viktor Nikiforov is _here!_ ” Yuuko says before he even gets the chance to speak. Yuuri feels his brain grind to a halt. _Here? What in the world is he going to say to Viktor?!_

 

“H-Here? He’s not supposed to be here yet.” Yuuri says, dazed.

 

“Well… Not here per say. But in the country!” Yuuko says, letting go of Yuuri to dance around his office. “He posted a picture on Instagram of him at an airport in Russia. Final stop, Japan!” Yuuko is practically squealing by the end, completely unaware of his state.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help getting excited as Yuuko spoke. After the initial shock of Viktor being here, but not really here, weeks in advance, Yuuri can feel a bubble of excitement growing in his chest.

 

“Oh my gosh, Yuuri! Why do you think he’s here? Do you think he’ll come train here for the time leading up to the competition? What if he meets us all personally and signs our merchandise?” Yuuko is nearly swooning at her own words, and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Yuuko and him had watched Viktor since they were children. The love for him may have waned more from Yuuko than with Yuuri due to the fact Yuuko found a real person to love and not just an image on TV, but when new Viktor news came about Yuuri could always count on Yuuko to join him in the excitement.

 

“I’m not ready though!” Yuuri flopped down in his desk chair trying to think of an appropriate topic of conversation if Viktor showed up unexpected. “What would I say to him? Never mind, I’ll never be ready! I’ll have to hide under my desk the whole day of the competition!” Yuuri exclaims.

 

Yuuko, like a good friend, laughs and slaps him playfully on the shoulder. “Please. You only get this dramatic when talking about Viktor. As much as Viktor is an inspiration, and insanely beautiful, he’s still just a person! Don’t worry so much about talking to him!” Yuuko’s affectionately ruffles his hair before taking a couple steps away. “Well there’s lot to do before the press arrive! I just couldn’t wait to share the news!” Yuuko says gleefully.

 

“You’re going to drop that and leave?” Yuuri pouts.

 

She laughs once more, gives Yuuri a quick wink, and just like that Yuuko is gone as quickly as she came. Yuuri takes a few more moments to breathe before standing up and getting back to work.

 

***

 

By nine, the rink is in chaos, journalists and reporters line the entrance and fill the lobby. Waiting for him likely, dealing with the public is supposedly his forte now.

 

He receives several encouraging nods from the staff, his anxiety must still be apparent. No matter how many times he does it, he still can’t quite get used to the publicity. Some representatives of the ISU should be over soon to make a more formal statement, but in the meantime as the representative of the rink it’s Yuuri’s job to promote it.

 

He stands in front of the mass of reporters, its not a press conference so he’s only required to answer some surface questions.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki, how has the rink been treating you, do you miss the ice?”

 

A question he’d rather avoid, but one he receives often enough that it no longer sets him tongue tied.

 

“The rink has been very good to me, while I do miss the ice, I couldn’t have imagined a better alternative for myself after my injury.” Yuuri smiles then, fake and polite. “Unlike skating, I get to use my college degree for this job.”

 

There’s a small chorus of laughs. A brunette woman with a microphone comes forward. She’s not from any of Japan’s sports journals, though its a bit early since the international skaters won’t be arriving for at least a week. He settles though as she reaches her microphone out.

 

“What are your thoughts on recent events centered around Nikiforov? It seems his hate group has become more vocal. Do you think the group will become a threat to the skaters and impact the attendance of the NHK cup?”

 

Yuuri tenses, flashing back to the news he saw that morning.

 

“It unsettles me deeply that Viktor is receiving threats, but the public can be assured that he’s safe to train here. The security of everyone in this rink at any time is very important to me and if it comes down to it, I’d make it my personal responsibility to keep him safe here.”

 

He suppresses a cringe, wondering if the last bit was too much. His admiration of Viktor is well-known in the skating community, and he’s not really sure what precautions he could take to make his statement true. He can feel sweat building on his back and palms.

 

The questions multiply with insistence, he wonders how it came off to this audience. who seem to be backing him into a corner with their questions. These are the times he wished he was still a skater when talking to the press. Celestino would always jump in when the questions started to overflow.

 

“Well what about the other skaters?”

 

“What about the audience? Are we going to endanger everyone in the rink for Viktor Nikiforov?”

 

More questions followed off. Yuuri can’t help but think something is strange about them. It's almost like they don’t want Viktor to come. Maybe Yuuri really should be taking this threat more seriously.

 

Viktor’s twenty-eight, about to be twenty-nine. He only has a year or two left at most. Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised, but certainly upset, if this year was his last. Soon, his body won’t be able to keep up and the only reason he’s made it this far is because he works so hard. Yuuri’s not his fan because Viktor is pure talent, it's because he’s worked harder than anyone else in the industry to stay at the top.

 

Several more questions come in, all criticizing Viktor, and something in Yuuri snaps.

 

“It’s not Viktor’s fault he’s being attacked. There’s no reason for it, but jealousy. If this person or group wants Viktor’s gold medal then they better be prepared to work harder than Viktor himself, which I doubt they are capable of. And if they want to come after Viktor during his time here, they are going to have to go through me.” Yuuri declares sharply. He can practically taste the venom on his tongue as he says the words. He wishes he could go after Viktor’s stalker right now.

 

The reporters who were ready to throw Viktor under the bus take a step back. Yuuri won’t be supporting their news story on bringing down the biggest legend in figure skating, at least he thinks he got the message across.

 

The next few questions are much simpler: what are his thoughts on each skater, how we he be participating in this event, etc. As the questions continue, Yuuri’s face feels progressively hotter, feeling a little ashamed from his outburst. He feels like he could have gotten his point across more effectively if he’d chosen his words a little more carefully. It's a skill he thought he’d developed fully by now, but he might still need some work.

 

Why is it that Yuuri always feels the need to defend Viktor when he has nothing to gain? He and Viktor are not friends. Viktor would not think twice about it if Yuuri had given a more standard answer.

 

The questions start to slow and it gets easier for Yuuri to resume his friendly work tone rather than his serious one.

 

The press conference ends and Yuuri breathes a silent sigh of relief. He dislikes answering the press as is, but the sudden onslaught is always disarming no matter how many times he has to stand up there. It’s gotten better over time, but Yuuri’s outburst has left him feeling anxious and clammy.

 

The second it doesn’t look strange for him to leave he practically flees to the offices. He wants to see Yuuko as soon as possible, needing a friend to cool him down after such a serious confrontation. He also wants to get her advice on this issue with Viktor. Granted, he will not be the one to make the final choice, but he has been appointed as the ‘face’ of the rink so he will be handling all the speaking.

 

“Yuuri! You sounded great!” Yuuko cheers the moment he enters. Apparently she also rushed up here to talk to him. She always does know where he will end up.

 

“Thanks Yuuko.” He smiles. “The bit about Viktor? Too much?” He shuffles like a kid who thinks they are about to get scolded.

 

Yuuko laughs, “Not at all, it's good to know you have the skaters backs.”

 

Yuuri nods, breathing a small sigh of relief. Hopefully that’s the impression most people got.

 

“Though it's pretty obvious which skater’s back you’re watching the most,” Yuuko says with a suggestive wink. Yuuri looks down, suppressing a blush. _Curse his childhood obsession!_

 

“I have to admit, I am worried about it. Viktor,” Yuuri admits quietly. “If something were to happen while he’s here…” He doesn’t say it, but they both know he would be in the limelight to take the blame.

 

“You worry too much Yuuri, most of these things just blow over after a few days. Viktor even said so himself, he doesn’t look too worried about it from what I’ve seen on the news.” Yuuko reassures him.

 

“You’re right, he really doesn’t.” Yuuri says with a small laugh. Imagining Viktor’s nonchalance over the whole matter borders on amusing. He had even posted an Instagram photo of him happily smiling with Makkachin, telling his fans not to worry. Though it's clear from the news his coach is upset. Viktor doesn’t seem to be talking to the more serious press, but Yakov has expressed his concern several times to law enforcement from what Yuuri has seen online.

 

Who is right? Viktor? Or his coach?

 

“See? Nothing to worry about if he’s not even worried. We need to be more worried about how we are going to get everything done before competition day, it's only two weeks away now!”

 

Yuuri swallows, trying not to imagine the prospect of this week’s workload. He’ll have to start coming into work with a multiple coffees.

 

Yuuri adjusts his tie and pushes up his glasses. “You’re right. Let’s get started.”

 

***

 

Preparing for competitions is always a tiresome task. His outburst from yesterday surely hasn’t lessened his workload. His boss has asked him to send a few emails for PR, usually not a tiring task but for now his social worries seem to cloud his judgment.

 

Today the workday is long and tiresome, by 2 o’clock he’s desperately tired and knee deep in paperwork when a knock comes to his door.

 

“Yuuri? You better get out here, someone wants to speak with you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Yuuko pokes her head into his office, looking like she’s seen a ghost. “Uhh, get out here right now please.”

 

He rushes out, trying to think if he’s expecting someone. A donor for the rink? Sponsor? Interview? His mind comes out blank.

 

He opens the door and sees none other than world-renown Yakov Feltsman at his doorstep.

 

“M-M-Mr.Feltsman!? Sir! What can I do for you?”

 

The Russian coach stares blankly, his left eyebrow slightly raised.

 

“Sir?” Yuuri tries again.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“Yeah...uh. That’s me,” Yuuri replies lamely.

 

“I remember your accident. Very unfortunate. It was clear you’d taken some inspiration from Vitya in the past. Your footwork was almost as good too.” Yakov says gruffly.

 

A lump forms in Yuuri’s throat immediately, he swallows it quickly. The memories are still painful, and Yuuri reaches down to rub at his leg. “Thank you, sir.” Yuuri glances at Yuuko’s unsure face, and then motions for Yakov to come in.

 

He enters Yuuri’s office and closes the door firmly behind him. Yuuri wishes he would have left it open. “I saw your speech in my hotel room this morning.” Oh no.

 

“Ah,” Yuuri trails off, not really knowing what to say. Should he apologize?

 

Letting coach Yakov into his office feels like insulting something sacred, but Yuuri finds himself sitting down opposite Yakov as if he’s on equal ground.

 

Yuuri blinks once. Twice. How did this happen exactly? How did he go from writing emails to sitting across from Yakov Feltsman?

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

“It’s Viktor.” Yakov says and Yuuri has to suppress any outward reaction at the name of his favorite skater. “I am not familiar with Japan, I don’t know where is safe for him to go. Most of the hotels for the skaters are too public. The rinks are too public. Vitya likes to act like everything is just fine, but the threats are starting to scare the both of us. I want to put him somewhere he can relax and train in peace before the competition.”

 

Yuuri sits there shocked. In a way Yuuri is glad Yakov gets right down to business, but this is a lot to take in. What is Yakov expecting from him exactly? Where is he to put Viktor that will not be obvious?

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you follow through on what you said in the press conference this morning. I don’t expect you to watch him, you have job here to do. But be aware, these aren’t just some crazy fans. They mean business. Which is why I’m coming to you now. I’m going to give you some notice on what to keep an eye out for. It looks like the safety of all the skaters at the cup this season will be on you if the press has anything to say about it, as much as they’d rather blame Viktor for competing at all this season.

 

“I know this is a great deal more pressure on you. Knowing you now have to coordinate this event with the knowledge there is indeed a real threat. Just know, when I arrived here there was no one to turn to. You presented an offer, and I wouldn’t be coming to you if I didn’t feel it necessary. I don’t like asking favors.”

 

Silence fills the room, and the immensity of that responsibility slowly settles on his shoulders. That’s what he gets for opening his mouth like that.

 

Even so, his words feel right. A flair of purpose shakes Yuuri and he only needs a moment before saying, “I meant what I said in the press conference, sir.”

 

Yakov serious face somehow gets impossibly more intimidating. “...I can tell. You seem to care deeply about this. You’re one of the few who isn’t yelling at him to retire.” He produces a stack of papers from his coat. “These documents hold images and descriptions of what to look out for. We are starting to see a few trends.”

 

Yuuri takes the documents as the as held out to him. Why is Yakov giving him this information?

 

Yuuri opens the folder and skims the top document. Several instances there was sabotage on Viktor’s personal items. Notes left at all his hotels. Strange messages over the phone. Chills climb Yuuri’s spine, and he can feel the beginnings of nausea in his stomach. If he were Viktor, he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night, let alone skate in top condition.

 

“I wanted to give you what information we do have in case you see anything like this appear at the rink in the next couple weeks. We can’t seem to catch the culprit on camera, but just keep an eye out for suspicious figures in your rink. I’d like to speak to your boss at some point, but that can wait.”

 

“Of course.” Yuuri looks down at the files again and vows to do his best.

 

Yakov nods. “Viktor has emphasized if his presence endangers the other skaters he will remove himself. He’s an idiot, but he’s determined to compete this season.”

 

Yuuri tenses, reminded of his earlier anger. “He shouldn’t have to remove himself for this. If it was anyone else, it probably wouldn’t be expected, the press just wants to see him fail.”

 

“You’re probably right.” Yakov replies, frustration evident in his tone.

 

There’s a tense silence and Yuuri wonders why Yakov came to him first. Was it just because he said all that on the press conference? He can’t imagine it was that publicized… Surely the rink owner would have been a better choice?

 

“Do you know of a safe location to keep Vitya?”

 

Someplace to keep Viktor safe? Yuuri frowns. It would have to be somewhere Viktor could stay and not be found. Yet also not be locked away in a room all day. Someplace relatively close where he would have access to a rink to practice. Someplace comfortable and cozy, yet open…

 

Suddenly it hits Yuuri. Hasetsu. His parents inn would be perfect. It’s small, not far, has a skating rink in running distance, big enough to hold Viktor and Yakov if they stayed, and not likely to be put into the public eye.

 

But what would be the repercussions? Everyone in his family knows Viktor’s face. Knows he _still_ has posters wallpapering his old room. And Yuuri knows his family lives to embarrass him. But that would be a personal problem, and this is Viktor’s life, or at least his well-being, he’s thinking about. Yuuri takes a deep breath.

 

“Yes...This might be a bit personal of a suggestion, but my family runs an inn and hot spring, he’s welcome to stay there. So are you if you’re interested. It’s in a small tourist town not far from here. It’s a pretty obscure location and there’s a rink within walking distance if he wants to train.”

 

Yakov ponders for a moment and nods. “It might be difficult to keep him off social media, both personally and from the fans.”

 

That would be very difficult, it seems no matter where Viktor goes he’s always a center of attention. Yuuri doesn’t have to browse long to figure out where Viktor is headed to.

 

However…it might be easier to hide him there than at a hotel, he knows enough of the town to keep Viktor’s location a secret. The bath house is big enough too that hopefully Viktor wouldn’t get too bored and would stay inside. He managed to hide out well enough after his injury and the media was all over him. He just has to ask people in town to keep it quiet, the radio silence should last at least a little while if he’s proactive about it.

 

“My family knows most of the people around town, I could speak with them to keep Viktor’s image off the internet for a little while. It’s not a big attraction either, so there are usually not many people there.”

 

“The town’s that small?”

 

“Well, not that small. But as long as he avoids going to big venues, I think I could keep most people we come into contact with from posting pictures online.”

 

Something suddenly occurs to Yuuri. Yakov wouldn’t have come here alone right? He’s almost hesitant to ask, and his heart lets out a painful throb, but now that he’s thought it, he needs to know. “Is… Is he here?”

 

“He’s out there skating. You might want to talk to him about this.”

 

Whatever nerves Yuuri was holding back unleash themselves. Yuuri whips his head around to look out his office window into the rink. Viktor is here. Viktor is _here_. _Skating right outside his window!_

 

“Y-Yes, of course.” Yuuri hears himself respond robotically. He hopes it sounds professional, because his inner fanboy is having a heart attack watching his idol skate so beautifully right in front of him.

 

When Yuuri’s eyes stay focused on Viktor, Yakov suggests they take there conversation down to the rink. They exit his office, Yuuri trailing after the coach nervously. He’s heard many things about Yakov. Brilliant. Strict. Demanding. He can see it in the way Yakov moves with such an intimidating authority, even though Yuuri only sees worry in his eyes for now. It’s almost comforting to know Viktor has someone with him who cares about him enough to take his safety into his own hands.

 

Yuuri’s heart leaps as they approach the rink door. He can hear the tell-tale gliding of a blade on ice. The sound fades for a moment before resuming, a jump. He thinks even if he didn’t know it was Viktor, he would still be able to tell Viktor’s masterful skating apart from others. Yuuri’s hands fidget in front of him.

 

Stepping up to the barrier, Yuuri’s breath catches as watches Viktor skate in person. No barriers blocking Yuuri’s view. Viktor is crouched in a tight spin in the center of the rink. One arm raised above his head. He is finishing the spins and moves into some soulful footwork. His eyes are closed, clearly lost in the program.

 

“Vitya!” Yakov booms, starting Yuuri back into reality. Unlike Yuuri, Viktor completely ignores him. Instead finishing the movements.

 

Yuuri is mesmerized.

 

Viktor is as much a wonder as he’s always been and Yuuri’s chest throbs painfully watching him skate. He’s seen Viktor’s programs many times now online, but seeing it in person gives him a sense of agonizing nostalgia. The program is as much a beautifully painful piece as Stammi Vicino was. This one seems to hone in on a similar theme of loneliness with its slow and elegant motions.

 

Viktor tilts his head up to the ceiling, reaching a hand up with it as he spins, like he’s reaching for stars. The beautiful piano in the background accents the way Viktor’s hands reach, then fall as he proceeds into a sit spin.

 

He comes out of it with a flair, his expression glowing as he throws his hands back up into a wide open embrace, before hugging his arms back into himself as he skates backward, coming in dangerously close to the walls before winding back to the center.

 

“Vitya! Did you not hear me the first time? Get over here.” Yuuri hates that Yakov is trying to stop Viktor. If he would just let him skate a little longer...

 

However, Viktor’s focus instantly shifts this time, his attention caught. He looks right at Yuuri. He is startled back into the last time he saw Viktor at the Grand Prix final...

 

“ _He’s in bad shape, we should get him to a hospital.”_

 

“ _No- no, I’m fine.” He hasn’t got to see Viktor skate yet. He at least wants to stay to see it in person._

 

_It's not like he hasn’t been injured before, surely it's just like every other time. He’ll recover…._

 

“ _Sir you can’t even walk, and your leg needs immediate attention. We need to get you to hospital now if you plan on walking, let alone skating again.”_

 

_That makes Yuuri’s throat close up in panic. Is it that bad? He still can’t see that well yet, the haze of pain makes his vision spin. ._

 

_He focuses on clearing it, blinking rapidly. He needs to assess the damage. He hasn’t finished his skate, he needs to keep going if he has a shot of ever performing like...like Viktor does._

 

_His vision clears for a moment, long enough to see the crowd of onlookers in the stands. His eyes find Celestino, trying to make his way to rink side._

 

_Somehow his eyes find Viktor’s next, standing rink side, watching. Their eyes meet for a moment and a lump forms in his throat. Something must show on his face, because Viktor’s eyes suddenly look impossibly sad…_

 

All Yuuri remembers was that last look, after they lifted him on the stretcher he doesn’t remember much other than the motion of moving and an impossible pain in his leg. He’s lucky he can still skate, even if it's not competitively. The consistent strain is too much for him these days, but he can do his weekly lessons without too much suffering.

 

Seeing Viktor and his beautiful skating is a reminder of his old dream, a beautiful and sad reminder of the dream that is now forever unattainable. His first and only Grand Prix.

 

He wonders if Viktor remembers him at all. In a way, Yuuri hopes he doesn’t. It has taken Yuuri a lot of time in the social world of skating and press conferences to not just be recognized as the skater who damaged themselves permanently at the Grand Prix.

 

As Viktor approaches the rink side, it’s clear that he does. The recognition in his eyes is unmistakable. Yuuri’s heart sinks.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki!” Viktor says with excitement.

 

Yuuri’s startled to say the least. Viktor even remembers his name? He thinks back to the look Viktor gave him on the ice, did Viktor know of him then too? And the way he said his name right now, like he’s happy to see him...

 

There’s an empty pause, as if Viktor is trying to find the words. He leans over the side of the rink, hair falling to frame his face as he does. Yuuri hopes his expression isn’t as starstruck as he feels.

 

Viktor offers out his hand. “You look well Yuuri! I’m glad. I know the ice misses those step-sequences of yours.”

 

If Yuuri didn’t have a lump in his throat before, he definitely has one now. He wants to sink to the ground and fly at the same time. It takes everything he has to keep his voice stable. “T-Thank you, V-Viktor. It’s so nice to officially meet you in person. I...didn’t get to introduce myself during my last competition unfortunately.”

 

“I know, the banquet was a sad affair that year, I was very much looking forward to speaking with you,” Viktor says, finishing with a wink.

 

It hurts to hear and Viktor doesn’t even know, _he can’t know._ Yuuri was so close to his dream of reaching Viktor. He got to skate on the same ice, but only for just a moment, then it was gone. His chest feels so tight, but Viktor’s words however painful also offer a bit of warmth.

 

Instead of replying Yuuri just blushes and nods, not trusting his voice.

 

Both Yakov and Viktor seem to pick up on the touchy subject. Yakov breaks the tension, “I asked Yuuri for advice on where you should stay to keep out of the public eye. His family has a bathhouse you can stay at. Apparently it is fairly private and you’ll be able to work out a training schedule there.”

 

“Ohhh that sounds wonderful! I’ve never been to a bathhouse!” Viktor says, a dreamy look in his eye. “Yakov! Will you be coming too? We could try some authentic Japanese cuisine and drink sake! How long has it been since we’ve been able to go out?”

 

Yuuri has seen so many interviews so he thought he knew what to expect, but this unfiltered exuberance, especially after the soulful performance he just showed, is almost funny. Yuuri finds himself smiling at Viktor’s antics. Yakov however looks almost annoyed.

 

Yakov sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No Viktor, I’m staying near this rink. I have other skaters besides you. Yuri will be arriving here in a few days, maybe he’ll come out to join you.”

 

“Aww Yakov!” Viktor whines, but the smile in his tone is still prevalent. “Oh that means we’ll have two Yuris!”

 

“Yuri Plisetsky?” Yuuri questions.

 

“Ah you’re familiar, he’s become quite the competition hasn’t he? Almost beat me last year with my own program.”

 

“I saw, it was impressive. He’s so young...” Yuuri says. The performance of Agape truly was fantastic, Viktor won by only the slimmest of margins.

 

Yakov makes an irritated noise for their attention, “We should get you setup then, how soon can we head to this bathhouse? Do we need to make a reservation?”

 

“I’ll be heading there anyway after work. I can help get Viktor set up there, and I’ll call my parents soon to let them know the situation,” Yuuri informs him.

 

“Good.” There’s a heavy pause, “Thank you. Now please excuse me. Viktor make sure you contact me tonight.”

 

Yakov gives Viktor a stern look before making his way to the exit, leaving Yuuri alone with Viktor.

 

Viktor’s eyes are wide as he watches his coach. Yuuri wonders if its a rare thing for Yakov to be polite. “Ohh Yuuri, he thanked you. Impressive.”

 

Yuuri feels his face heat. He’s still not sure what to do with Viktor’s attention on him. Its difficult to meet his eyes, and he takes a moment to wipe his damp palms on his pants. His eyes find Viktor’s with shyness.

 

 _They’re so blue_.

 

“Not really, I’m glad I can offer you a place to stay out of the spotlight I hope. We just have to be careful not to make too much of a scene, otherwise keeping you hidden will be difficult. It’s a small town, but I don’t know _everyone_ in it after all.” He gets out his phone and dials his parents number. Viktor watches and Yuuri feels his gaze keenly.

 

Viktor’s smile widens. “Oh Yuuri, I love your phone case. They look like little Makkachins! So cute...”

 

“I uh, thank you.” He did get this phone case because of Vicchan, who he was inspired to buy by Makkachin. “Is Makkachin with you on this trip.”

 

Viktor’s smile dims, “No, I’m keeping him with a friend for safety.”

 

 _Safety from the threat_. Viktor’s exuberance is looking more like a mask, it's clearly bothering him if he’s worried enough about his dog enough to send him away. Yuuri knows that his dog is very important to him.

 

The thought makes him sad. He can imagine Viktor alone in his apartment or a hotel room without the company of his beloved dog. A few months before it seemed like every picture Viktor took included Makkachin. There were rumors that since Makkachin is getting up in age Viktor decided to start taking him everywhere.

 

Yuuri turns and takes a few steps away from Viktor as his phone starts to ring. His mother answers quickly with her usual happy greeting that never fails to make Yuuri grin.

 

“Yuuri!” His mother's friendly voice comes through.

 

“Hi Mom,” Yuuri says.

 

“Is something wrong dear? You usually don’t call me when you are working.” Yuuri smiles at his mother's concern.

 

“No I’m fine… But I do have a favor to ask.” Yuuri pauses briefly before deciding to just spit it out before his mom can reply. “I’m bringing a famous guest in, but we have to keep it quiet. It’s Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

There’s a heavy pause where Yuuri holds his breath. “Ah! your idol Vicchan!” Yuuri practically deflates. “You mentioned him in the press conference this morning.”

 

Yuuri can’t help but relax at his mother’s reaction. He can barely contain himself, this whole day has been overwhelming, so hearing his mother's simple words settle him a little.

 

And just how publicized was that press conference? He doesn’t remember his words ever carrying such weight.

 

He needs to check online and soon. He hopes it hasn’t made its way across social media in a way that could put Viktor in danger…

 

Maybe he should stay close to Viktor for the remainder of his stay? This wasn’t really what he pictured when he stated that he would keep Viktor safe, but maybe that’s the only way to do it. He’s familiar with the area and he recognizes nearly every face in Hasetsu. At least in all the areas he frequents. If someone shows up who shouldn’t be there he’d know right away as long as he kept an eye out.

 

But being close to Viktor...The idea sends his heart into an even more erratic rhythm, just as he was about to calm down in Viktor’s presence.

 

His mom’s voice is thankfully enough of a distraction for him to resume focus. “It’ll be okay Yuuri! We’ll make sure no pictures will be taken of Vicchan while he stays with us!”

 

“Thanks mom,” Yuuri sighs. “I’ll be home with Viktor soon.”

 

Viktor is still watching him, expectant when he turns around. “So? Will it work out?”

 

“It’ll be arranged by the time we get there. I’ll take you there when you’re ready. Do we need to get your things or cancel hotels reservations?”

 

Viktor beams, “I'm ready to go now! Yakov booked a hotel, but only one room. He was hoping we could find a safer place for me to stay when we got here. Yakov was relieved to see your press conference! I’ve never seen him nervous about asking for favors before.”

 

The idea of Yakov being nervous over anything sounds fake. Still, Yuuri is grateful for the opportunity to interact with his idol some more. It’ll be nice, getting to know the real Viktor. Hopefully Viktor will enjoy spending time with him too.

 

“Okay then, let’s go.”

 

***

 

After talking to Yuuko and his boss about splitting time between his work at the Nippon arena in Nagoya and Ice Castle Hasetsu, he and Viktor head out.

 

Viktor decides its fine to take pictures with fans while in Nagoya. It will lead those after him on the wrong trail is his defense. Though Yuuri thinks it might’ve been a better idea to wait a few days before getting any pictures taken, just in case his stalker hasn’t booked a ticket to Japan yet. Whoever is stalking him probably wouldn’t have thought Viktor would head to Japan almost two weeks early instead of only a couple days before the competition like most competitors.

 

He’ll keep an eye on Instagram in case anything comes up.

 

It’s strange having Viktor in his care. After his last disaster of a performance, he never thought he would even be able to meet Viktor again. Now he is in charge of keeping Viktor safe from crazy, possible violent, stalkers? To say Yuuri feels unequipped is an understatement. In a way he very much is.

 

But being around Viktor, despite his worries, is a gift. The way Viktor carries himself...it’s nothing like Yuuri pictured. Viktor is more open, friendly, well-spoken, assertive… Yuuri could go on and on.

 

Yuuri’s grateful he came in his own car today instead of utilizing the trains. It feels safer for Viktor to avoid public transportation. Also his leg has been stiff all day, and Yuuri fears the uncomfortable train seats. Viktor talks excitedly about Makkachin for most of the ride, which is weirdly fascinating. Yuuri feels like he could never get tired of hearing Viktor tell stories of his and Makkachin’s adventures.

 

“I didn’t know how long we’d be separated so I got her the cutest toy before I left. I’ll show you pictures when we get there. Do you have any pets, Yuuri?”

 

“Uh...Yes. A poodle… But he’s a toy poodle.” It’s a little embarrassing to admit. Surely Viktor will know Yuuri got his poodle because of Viktor.

 

_He’s going to have to tell Viktor his dog’s name is Vicchan too..._

 

Suddenly inviting Viktor to the bathhouse seems like a very bad idea.

 

“Aw, will I get to meet him?” Viktor asks excitedly.

 

Yuuri can’t help but grin. “Yes, he stays at the bathhouse with my family.”

 

Viktor’s eyes practically sparkle. It’s endearing, something so small as meeting Yuuri’s dog made him this happy? Yuuri has a hard time keeping his focus on the road, as Viktor’s expression is hard to look away from in its constant change.

 

He’s so much more expressive outside of interviews. Yuuri wonders if cool, collected appearance around the press is a trait Yakov drilled into him. Is he usually like this? Or is it just the product of the mask Viktor is putting up?

 

It’s getting late when they arrive, the sun beginning to set. Yuuri is grateful for the dim surroundings as they pull into the bathhouse. It’ll be easier to hide Viktor.

 

When he puts the car in park, Viktor practically lunges towards the handle. Yuuri reflexively grabs his shoulder.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Ah sorry.” Yuuri says, furiously embarrassed at the contact. “I just...uh be careful. We need to keep you hidden after all. Do you want to borrow the hoodie I have in the back? You can put the hood up to hide your hair.”

 

Viktor looks irritated to be reminded of his situation, but puts the hoodie on like he’s happy about it. Why he would be, Yuuri has no idea. He simply watches, face aflame, as Viktor puts on his hoodie.

 

The repercussions of that suggestion did not make themselves known until Viktor has the hood up.

 

_Viktor’s wearing my clothes._

 

“How do I look? Like a ninja?” Viktor says comically.

 

Yuuri laughs, “Exactly, maybe you can visit the castle tomorrow and they’ll accept you into their ranks.”

 

Viktor leans in close to Yuuri, his excitement unfiltered, and heart shaped smile in full blast, as he shouts, “Castle?! Ninjas?!”

 

Yuuri smiles and finds that his chest doesn’t hurt as much.

 

***

 

Getting Viktor into a room without being seen is easy enough, despite Vicchan pouncing at Viktor’s leg from the moment he walked in. The inn is pretty empty right now. They move him to their storage, since it has the most privacy. His parents say they’ll let everyone they know to not take pictures of Viktor. It’s Yuuri’s job to keep anyone into figure skating away from Viktor.

 

Immediately he can sense the biggest obstacle in accomplishing that.

 

 _Yuuko’s triplets_.

 

Those skating fanatics likely won’t understand the repercussions. He’ll have to talk to Yuuko beforehand and have them kept out of the rink for most of the week.

 

“Ah Yuuri, how kind of you to let me into your home. When you said bathhouse I did not realize it doubled as your home too. Is this where you grew up?”

 

Viktor looks so much softer like this, wearing a green robe from the inn, his voice quiet and eyes tender. The image makes him feel warm. Viktor’s hair falls over his eyes, and he looks so sleepy now that his mother has fed him and made sure his room was clean and cozy. Yet another new side to Viktor.

 

“Yes. It was close to the rink so it was easy to train.”

 

Viktor smiles, tired and sweet. “You’ll have to take me there tomorrow.”

 

Tomorrow. Thursday, Yuuri technically doesn’t have to come in. He’ll contact his boss to see.

 

“I think I can arrange that.”

 

Viktor lays down on the bed and closes his eyes. He’s quiet for a long moment, Yuuri would think he’s asleep if not for his breathing.

 

He’s about to leave when Viktor’s voice interrupts the thought, “I wish I could see you skate again. I think you could’ve won the Grand Prix Final. You were more confident than I’d ever seen you before...”

 

Yuuri freezes, emotion swirling through him like a storm. He’s hesitant to say anything, but when Viktor doesn’t continue, Yuuri can’t help his curiosity. “Seen me before? You’ve seen my skates before then.”

 

“It’s pretty apparent you took inspiration from my skating. I pay attention.”

 

Yuuri worst fears are coming true. Viktor didn’t specify how much of Yuuri’s skating he’s seen, but apparently enough for him to see his own style in Yuuri. This is how Viktor finds out he’s a huge fan-boy and leaves so fast-, “I’m sorr-”

 

Viktor holds his palm up to stop him and locks Yuuri into his gaze. “No-no. I’m flattered. It’s amazing, to inspire others. To see other achieve such great heights in hopes to someday reach a goal you set, it's truly amazing. It makes you feel apart of their lives in some way.”

 

All Yuuri’s fears about Viktor leaving disappear as quickly as they came.

 

Is it really okay to be who he is around Viktor?

 

He lets out a huge breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. There’s nothing holding him back now. Viktor won’t judge him, and knowing his idol won’t hate him is a relief. He feels comfortable, enough that he moves to sit next to Viktor and meets his gaze with a smile. “Thank you, I uh- I’ve been watching you skate since...as long as I can remember.”

 

Viktor smiles, “Since before you got your little poodle, Vicchan?”

 

So much for no more embarrassment. Yuuri’s face heats. “How did you-”

 

“His collar. The name says Vicchan in English.” Viktor chuckles.

 

Yuuri puts his face in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, Vicchan is very cute.” Viktor tells him with a yawn. “Just like a little Makkachin.”

 

“He is.” Yuuri says, then pauses. Viktor’s eyes open a bit, his face contorts into a wicked expression before he understands the double meaning of his words.

 

“Oh?” Viktor’s tone is suggestive.

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

Viktor chuckles, “Yuuri, you apologize too much. You can flatter me whenever you like.”

 

“I was talking about-.” Yuuri quiets, Viktor is _teasing_ him. “Never mind. Goodnight, Viktor.”

 

Yuuri motions to leave, but he feels Viktor reach out and clutch at his sleeve.

 

“Viktor?”

 

Yuuri looks down, Viktor under the covers, looking up at him in a way that screams vulnerability. He feels suddenly very warm.

 

“Yuuri could you...stay? Stay with me until I fall asleep. I know it sounds-.”

 

The warmth explodes, and Yuuri’s answer is immediate. “Of course.”

 

“Thank you. Goodnight Yuuri,” Viktor says and closes his eyes. Viktor looks exhausted, it’s apparent that he’s been missing sleep. Yuuri knew the events have bother him, no matter how relaxed his mood seems. Yuuri just didn’t realize how much.

 

Gazing down again, the feeling from early resurfaces, his own inadequacy making itself apparent.

 

Who is he? To get to watch over Viktor Nikiforov like this. He can’t keep him safe, he doesn’t have any special skills to make Viktor feel secure or to track down the culprit.

 

Still, as he watches Viktor’s breaths even out, Yuuri feels a strange urge to protect Viktor. Yuuri wants to keep Viktor’s troubles away so Viktor can keep smiling. Yuuri shakes his head at the thought. He’s becoming too invested too quickly.

 

***

 

The morning is different than the one before it. Yuuri’s found in recent years it’s hard to escape the consistent loop of his new job, but this morning everything's different.

 

He’s exhausted from a night of overthinking. Knowing the day ahead will only be more tiring, the first thing he does is call his boss to check in. He seems delighted that Viktor is with Yuuri now and suggests that Yuuri stay with him for a few days.

 

“I’ll still come in on Saturday and Sunday for the skating lessons,” Yuuri tells him. The lessons are a highlight of his week.

 

“Of course Yuuri, great job on the press conference by the way. You’ve given the area some really great publicity.”

 

The words remind him he needs to check online. How everyone seems to know about it is beyond him. Well his boss watching isn’t unusual, but his family and friends have all brought it up and it hasn’t even been a full day. Do they always watch and he’s just never said anything gossip worthy before?

 

“Thanks. I’ll talk to you next week.”

 

“Sure Yuuri, let me know how everything with Viktor goes.”

 

Something tells Yuuri his boss wants him around Viktor for business purposes. He’s all about visibility. Either way, Yuuri doesn’t feel too anxious about it. His boss hasn’t demanded anything and that’s good enough for him.

 

“Of course.”

 

He hangs up and heads out to the kitchen, where he finds Viktor already up and chatting with his mother. Yuuri’s a little surprised his mom let Viktor into the kitchen where only staff and family is allowed.

 

Viktor beams when he sees him. “Yuuri!”

 

He offers a tired smile back. “Morning, Viktor. Morning mom,” he says with a yawn.

 

“Ah I see Yuuri isn’t a morning person,” Viktor says joyfully to his mother, as if it’s a wonderful factoid rather than an annoyance. His mother just giggles and nods.

 

“You should have seen him in high school. This is improvement.” Yuuri pouts at his mom’s comment, but decided not to respond and kick up old, embarrassing memories in front of Viktor.

 

“I see you are a morning person.” Yuuri says turning to Viktor. Somehow he is not surprised.

 

He’s not sure why he expected this aspect of Viktor’s personality. In some ways Viktor reminds him of the sun, it’s only natural he’d be in his best mood when it first rises.

 

He sets himself at the counter next to Viktor and checks his phone to text Yuuko about plans for Ice Castle.

 

Viktor places an elbow on the counter and lets his head fall into his hand while he stares...right at Yuuri. Yuuri glances up to see Viktor’s hair falling over his face and somehow his entire appearance is inviting. It’s not like Viktor is wearing that sexy of clothes. He’s wearing sweatpants and a gym shirt clearly meant for the rink, but Yuuri finds himself blushing furiously.

 

“V-Viktor?”

 

“Will you be joining me to skate today, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri swallows and nods, “I’ll be taking you to ice castle, I’ve been given the next few days to help you get settled and keep you out of the public eye.”

 

“Oh? That’s quite generous of your boss. What’s his name?” Viktor says casually.

 

“Ryo, he was apparently very happy with the press conference.”

 

“I’d hope so. It’s all over social media, the skating fans are eating it up. I saw it this morning. Your defense of me was quite valiant, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri clutches the edge of the table, he forgot to check… again.

 

“Not too embarrassing I hope.” Yuuri mumbles quietly. When will this video stop following him?

 

“Not at all!” Viktor grins and throws an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “The media seems to discourage me from attending competitions these days, makes me think I should’ve retired sooner. But I’m glad I didn’t. It seems you at least are waiting on the edge of your seat for me continue competitive figure skating into the future. That’s more than enough motivation for me to complete this last Grand Prix Final.”

 

Yuuri’s heart grows heavy. Is Viktor really saying what he thinks he is? He’s speculated before, but hearing it from Viktor’s mouth is different. “Is this…your last year?”

 

Yuuri hoped Viktor would have a few more years in him to skate.

 

Viktor stares at Yuuri for a minute before continuing, “Yes. Don't tell anyone though, it’s my little secret. _Our_ little secret now.” Yuuri’s face heats at that. “My body’s starting to protest and if I don’t end it soon, I’ll probably end up with an injury I can’t fix.” Viktor replies, his face gives away nothing of his feelings on the matter. He looks almost fond, as if he’s looking forward to it.

 

Viktor gives away nothing. Yuuri wants to know how he feels about it. The rest of the skating world seems ready, but is Viktor himself ready? That’s all Yuuri wants to know. _He_ certainly wasn’t ready. “How do you feel about leaving, are you ready to go? Will you miss it?”

 

Viktor meets his eyes, “I will miss it. However, I think it is time to go. I think I can let it go, after this year. I’ve hung on as long as I can. I...” He pauses and his eyes look so lonely. Yuuri is reminded of his program for Stammi Vicino. The look on his face. The _longing_. “...I’m hoping something else will fill it, in its place. Or rather, I can experience something for the first time. Something I’ve never had in my life before…”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen. He thinks he knows what Viktor is referring to, the past few years of Viktor’s programs have all had a similar theme. Viktor’s eyes look sad, in the same way they look sad while he’s performing.

 

Love.

 

Viktor’s looking for love.

 

“I hope you find it,” Yuuri says honestly, a soft ache in his heart. He knows the feeling Viktor experiences when he performed Stammi Vicino, it's the same one he feels when he copies it. The soft longing of a love never found.

 

Viktor’s eyes widen, before softening. He sees it, the mutual understanding.

 

Viktor says nothing in reply.

 

***

 

After such a serious conversation Yuuri feels off-kilter, his world has shifted in some way to witness Viktor himself emulating the very emotions he displays in his program. Somehow seeing the real thing makes the man in front of him more real.

 

Not that he wasn’t before, but Yuuri’s understanding has expanded. He wonders if they’ll talk again about such things, he wants to get to know Viktor before he has to return to Russia if possible.

 

The rest of the morning is relatively uneventful, outside of Viktor’s exuberance. It's no wonder he’s had a hard time staying in hiding, he sticks out like a sore thumb and one search online shows that the press are hunting for him in Nagoya.

 

Its later in the day when Viktor comments on wanting to train at Ice Castle, so Yuuri contacts Yuuko and they set out shortly after noon. Yuuri gives Viktor the hood, they collect his skates, and start walking together.

 

“The sea is beautiful, it reminds me of home,” Viktor says with a gentle smile.

 

“It is. What’s your home like?”

 

Viktor pauses in a way that makes Yuuri think his home isn’t _really_ home. “...Cold.”

 

Yuuri tries to respond, ask for an elaboration, but someone approaches them and Yuuri quickly remembers that he needs to conceal Viktor and takes a deliberate step in front of him.

 

Upon closer inspection he recognizes the woman as an older customer at the bath house. She barely even glances at Viktor before looking solely to Yuuri to make some friendly pleasantries that recognition requires.

 

Once they resume their walk, Viktor shakes his head. “I’ll be okay you know, you don’t need to protect my every move.”

 

Yuuri looks for Viktor’s eyes to gauge his feelings. He seems embarrassed, a word Yuuri still isn’t sure is in Viktor’s vocabulary.

 

“I’m hardly doing that, I just want to avoid people posting about you online if we can help it. We don’t know how good this person or group is. They could hurt you.”

 

Viktor relaxes at Yuuri’s comment. “You’re right. That little old lady could be a social media monster in disguise.”

 

After the mood all morning it takes Yuuri a minute to realize Viktor is joking. Yuuri bursts out laughing. He probably laughs for a little too long, but things have just been so tense lately, Yuuri feels like an invisible bubble has been popped.

 

With a lighter atmosphere, they finish walking to the rink, sharing jokes along the way. It’s hard to believe in all the stories Yuuri’s heard, and interviews he’s watched, that no one ever talks about Viktor having a lighthearted humor.

 

“So this used to be my home rink, so I know the owners very well,” Yuuri says as he opens the door for Viktor. “Yuuko is one of the owners, she actually works part time at my rink as a trainer too.”

 

They hardly get past the entrance before Viktor notices the glass showcase featuring Yuuri’s accomplishments from his skating days. Yuuri can’t even remember how many times he’s told Yuuko to get rid of that.

 

“Aww! Yuuri, you were so cute!” Viktor rushes over to stand next to the case, his face almost pressed into the glass with excitement. “Is this where you keep all your medals?” Viktor asks, turning his attention to Yuuri.

 

“Most of them. My silver medal for the Jr. Grand Prix is at home, but this is all the rest.” Yuuri’s never felt so embarrassed by the display before. Surely Viktor has at least three times the amount of medals as he does. Probably more and all for first place.

 

“Yuuri! Viktor!” They turns and watch an excited Yuuko hurrying to him. Yuuri chuckles at Yuuko’s fast walk, like she’s trying to maintain a calm, collected appearance, but at the same time is too excited.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri gestures towards Yuuko. “This is one of the owners here, Yuuko-san.”

 

“Yuuri! Don’t be so formal! Don’t let him fool you Viktor, we’ve been friends since childhood. We grew up skating here together.”

 

“Well it’s a pleasure Yuuko-san,” Viktor says politely, giving a small bow. Yuuri can practically see Yuuko short circuit.

 

“P-Please, call me Yuuko!” Yuuko’s face is turning dangerously red. “Anyways, feel free to practice here anytime! We are happy to have you! Just give us a little warning and we will clear the rink!”

 

“Thanks Yuuko,” Yuuri replies. Yuuri knows she would have done this for any skater, but Yuuri’s glad she is getting the chance to see Viktor skate through this too. He’s not just Yuuri’s favorite skater after all.

 

Viktor gets down to business quickly, his demeanor falling into one of complete focus. He does his stretches, ties his skates, all while Yuuri tries and fails not to watch Viktor’s routine too closely. He doesn’t want to seem like he’s hovering, so he finds himself making his way to the rink.

 

He’s glad he did in advance, the triplets are out there.

 

“Yuuri!” They shout in unison before divulging into an incomprehensible rumble, the only thing Yuuri can discern from their excitement is they want to know about Viktor.

 

“Girls! It’s very, _very_ important that Viktor’s location be kept secret, okay? So you can’t post anything online, this is Viktor’s top secret rink, okay?”

 

The girls share mutual looks of distress and pouts. “Why can’t we post anything? Viktor could help business in Hasetsu!” Loop says.

 

Yuuri’s taken back by how much the girls have grown that they know about things like Hasetsu’s finances. “That would be great… But Viktor… He’s…” Yuuri struggles to know what to say. In a way he feels like telling the girls about Viktor’s situation would be cruel. It would give their little shoulders an unnecessary burden. There is no way they will be satisfied with a vague answer, but this _is_ a dangerous matter. “I’m sorry, but you’re just going to have to trust me. Can you three please do that?” Yuuri pleads.

 

Again the three sisters communicate through looks until they reach a conclusion. “Fine, but we want signed merchandise.” Yuuri eagerly accepts just to have the matter settled. Hopefully Viktor is okay with signing a few things.

 

Or more than a few. By the time Viktor finishes his warm ups and heads into the rink, the girls are only halfway through explaining _exactly_ what they want. The girls are ecstatic to meet Viktor. Practically hanging off his arms until they are forced to let go by Yuuko coming to Viktor’s rescue.

 

And Viktor, like the cheerful, kind person Yuuri is beginning to know, let them hang from him without a complaint. Nodding and smiling and answering questions like it’s what he came to do. Yuuri thinks both him and Yuuko swooned a little.

 

After that the girls didn’t stay too long. Yuuko shooed them off and got back to work herself after apologizing profusely.

 

“Sorry about that Viktor,” He’s says when they’re alone. “I promise this will not be an everyday thing. They were just excited to meet you!” Yuuri’s says, getting a little flustered.

 

Viktor laughs, and steps up to the ice. “You worry too much, Yuuri~” Viktor teases before skating off. Yuuri hopes his face isn’t as red as it feels.

 

*

 

“Yuuri we should take a bath together!” Yuuri chokes on his mouth full of rice. “Your mother was telling me about the properties of the spring water! It sounds amazing!” Viktor’s smile nearly blinds him. Curse his grandparents for forcing his mother to learn English…

 

“Umm. I. M-Maybe later.” Yuuri sputters, trying his best to get out of taking a bath with Viktor, while also not turning him down. Yuuri already had to delay their trip to the Ninja castle due to his leg being too sore.

 

“Well I didn’t mean right now! Of course we’ll wait until our food digests.” Viktor says. Yuuri can’t tell if Viktor is teasing him into taking a bath with him, or really just that oblivious.

 

Yuuri fidgets. “Let’s decide later,” Yuuri says, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. “You’ve had a long day, and taking a bath in the springs by yourself is very calming!”

 

In reality, Yuuri has nothing against sharing the bath with people. He lost his sense of modesty when it comes to his family’s bath house long ago. When tourist season is in full bloom, Yuuri almost never gets the bath to himself.

 

But… something about _Viktor_ being the other person, and _only_ person, in the bath is too much for him. It’s not even that Yuuri’s never seen a man he finds attractive in the baths before. Maybe he’s afraid of what Viktor will think of _his_ body.

 

After his incident, Yuuri can’t deny that he gained weight. He was too depressed to care either. Once he got the offer from the rink, he lost weight in order to “sponsor” the rink, but never got back to his skating form.

 

“You must be tired too Yuuri! We should relax together!” Viktor says with a determined look on his face. So Viktor isn’t going to let Yuuri off the hook. “Your mother also said the water helps your leg-”

 

“Ah! Oh, you know what? I forgot I have some paperwork to take care of! Good night Viktor!” Yuuri scrambles to his feet and is out of the room before Viktor can reply.

 

***

 

The next couple days go about the same. Yuuri mostly does work from home where he can, or at the rink while Viktor skates. It’s nice to see Viktor becoming comfortable in his home too. His worry makes him feel like he’s hovering, but at night Mari tells him how Viktor helped his mom in the kitchen, mainly by washing dishes, and assisted her in folding laundry somewhere when Yuuri wasn’t looking.

 

Yuuri mentions to Viktor one night as they sit on the bench in front of the Ninja Castle that he doesn’t need to help at the inn. That he is a guest and should enjoy his time relaxing, but Viktor insists that he wants to feel like he’s contributing.

 

“I’m more than just a guest at your house right now, Yuuri. You are hiding me, your family has taken me in.” Viktor says in a rare bought of seriousness that same night. They had walked through the door, and Yuuri had had to repeat himself as Viktor started asking his mother if he could help.

 

“Still, you are a guest. We run an inn. It makes sense that you relax when you’re not skating. You have a big competition in about a week.”

 

Viktor crowds Yuuri close then, where there are seated on the bar stools leading up to the kitchen. His mom acts oblivious behind the counter.

 

“You think I won’t win? Because I do a few dishes here and there?”

 

“Of course not, you-”

 

Viktor hushes him with a finger easily. Viktor knows how flustered he gets at close proximity, Yuuri wonders if he delights in making other people squirm under his gaze in the same way he does to Yuuri.

 

“Then let me do at least this. I owe you and your family a lot already. These past days alone, I haven’t had to think about my...problem. It’s been awhile since I’ve had that.” Viktor leans away, eyes serious, and resumes as if he hadn’t ever moved from his seat.

 

That quiets his protests. Viktor is rarely solemn and doesn’t bring up the threat often. He wonders if it bothers him at night...

 

***

 

His questions on Viktor’s sleep patterns are quickly answered.

 

Viktor’s phone rings near the end of the night a few days into his stay. They are having dinner, and Yuuri is thoroughly enjoying watching Viktor’s first taste of Katsudon. It’s a happy night, Yuuri full of good conversation and his favorite food. The dish he admits he would only eat when he _won._

 

The mood changes quickly as Yuuri watches Viktor’s face drop. Whoever his is talking to obviously has bad news. Viktor answers with a grave tone that sets Yuuri immediately on edge.

 

Will he need to be moved? Did the stalker find out Viktor is here? Yuuri brings up a hand to hold over his rapidly beating heart.

 

Viktor seems to sense his distress and mouths ‘Yakov’ in his general direction. It does little to calm Yuuri.

 

Most of the conversation is garbled Russian, and Yuuri tries not to eavesdrop too much anyway. The look on Viktor’s face does not put Yuuri at ease, it alternates between stress and a mask that Yuuri now recognizes as Viktor’s paparazzi face, all sharp lines and too big smiles. Yuuri hopes Viktor isn’t trying to put on a brave face for his sake.

 

“Are you alright? Is Makkachin alright?” Viktor says, switching to English.

 

Yuuri understands that clearly. Maybe he should call Yakov after Viktor is done…

 

“Alright, I’ll hang tight then… Thank you.”

 

Slowly Viktor moves the phone from his ear. Yuuri’s dying to ask Viktor his questions, but is afraid of the answers. Instead, Yuuri watches Viktor stare at his phone, facial expressions changing rapidly.

 

“Viktor-”

 

“Nothing to worry about Yuuri,” Viktor says, cutting Yuuri off. His face is contorted into something vaguely reassuring, but it only leaves Yuuri more uneasy. “I have to go make another call. Excuse me.”

 

“Viktor, wait!” Yuuri reaches for Viktor’s sleeve, but he yanks his arm away and is gone before Yuuri can think of a proper response.

 

Instead, Yuuri is left sitting in the dining room, confused and worried. _What just happened?_ Everything was going so well.

 

Yuuri stares at the door Viktor left through, trying to contain his blooming negative thoughts. Viktor would tell him if there was truly something wrong… right? But then again, they haven’t really talked much. If something did happen to Viktor’s friends or family, Yuuri has no right to know. Let alone be the first person Viktor talks to about it.

 

But what if this news is about the threats to Viktor? Those seem like something Yuuri should be told, so Viktor couldn’t have been talking about those right?

 

Yuuri turns his attention back to his almost empty bowl, appetite gone. Should he go talk to Viktor? Almost as soon as he thinks it, Yuuri rules it out. Maybe he should do his own research… But that seems like prying. If Viktor wanted him to know, he would have said something. Instead Viktor fled the room almost as quickly as he could.

 

Frowning, Yuuri stands up to clear the dishes.

 

***

 

“Yuuri! I’ve been here for five days! Won’t you please skate with me today?” Viktor pleads as he looks at Yuuri over the rink barrier. Yuuri frowns, having had this conversation with Viktor multiple times in the past couple days, but before he can speak Viktor continues, “I just want to skate with you. I’m not asking for you to perform for me.”

 

At that, Yuuri can’t think of an excuse _not_ to skate with Viktor. Really, Yuuri’s not quite sure why he’s rejected Viktor’s invitations so strongly. After all, he does still skate for fun, and teaches children on the weekend. In a way he thinks his mind is trying to repress that awful memory of Viktor looking at him as he’s carried off the rink at the Grand Prix. Yet the reasonable part of him knows Viktor isn’t expecting anything but what he says. Just a simple skate around the ice.

 

Why Viktor would want to just skate laps with him is beyond Yuuri, but maybe if he does it this once, Viktor will let it go for the rest of his trip. Yuuri takes a deep breath and stands up to get his skates.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor calls after him.

 

“I’m going to get my skates. This is a one time thing, okay?” Yuuri turns back to look at Viktor, making sure he understands he is serious about this.

 

“If you say so!” Viktor responds brightly. His mouth forming that beautiful heart shape he’s loved for years.

 

Shaking his head, Yuuri heads out to the front desk to pick up his old pair of skates. The ones he uses now are different from the ones he skated his last competition with. He couldn’t stand to look at them anymore, and Yuuko refused to let him throw them away. His new ones are also designed for leg extra support.

 

In no time, Yuuri is tying his skates on, and joining Viktor on the ice. Viktor’s practically vibrating, waiting for him to take his first glide. Yuuri laughs at how eager Viktor looks. He still can’t understand why Viktor is acting so strange about him skating, but if it makes Viktor this happy, then he guesses it’s okay… For this one time.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Yuuri teases before speeding off to the other side. Yuuri can hear Viktor is right behind him. He laughs again and waits for Viktor to catch up so they can skate laps side by side.

 

It’s strangely relaxing being on the ice with Viktor. He offers no pity, sympathy, or demands of Yuuri. Viktor just makes casual conversation and tells stories of his rink in Russia. It’s hard to remember why he was worried.

 

“So Yuuri, tell me more about yourself,” Viktor says, turning to face Yuuri and skating in front of him. “Did you always grow up at the inn? What did you major in in college? Do you have a lover?”

 

Yuuri’s face instantly turns red, actually tripping on this toe pick in his haste to stop. “V-Viktor! You can’t just ask a question like... that!”

 

“I just want to know more about you,” Viktor pouts. At Yuuri’s silence, Viktor prompts the question again. “So?”

 

“N-No comment,” Yuuri stutters.

 

Viktor laughs and skates close to Yuuri. Putting a hand on Yuuri’s arm when he trying to skate back. “Yuuri~,” Viktor purrs bringing his free hand up to catch Yuuri’s chin, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb.

 

Yuuri inhales sharply, frozen to the ice.

 

“Should we not get closer if we are to spend time together through the competition?” Viktor whispers. Yuuri shivers and jerks back as he feels Viktor’s breath against his lips.

 

“Um! Well-We can-” Yuuri scrambles to put an acceptable distance between them and think of something to combat Viktor’s request.

 

Viktor suddenly doubles over with laughter. “Yuuri~! You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” He says affectionately. Yuuri blushes heavily, but also feels strangely relieved Viktor was teasing.

 

“If you’re going to keep teasing me, maybe I’ll go spend my time with another skater.” Yuuri puts on a dramatic pout to keep from smiling. Skating away Yuuri turn his head to add, “I know Yuri Plisetsky is coming. There is always more Russians I can turn too.”

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor whines. When Yuuri hears Viktor start skating after him, he takes off, unable to hold in his laugh anymore.

 

It’s hard to say how long they chased each other around, at one point it somehow turning into a game of ice tag, but Yuuri can’t remember the last time he laughed so much.

 

His leg is throbbing by the time they step off the ice, but it was worth it.

 

***

 

Yuuri laughs as Viktor whines dramatically over Vicchan following Yuuri to his room instead of stopping at Viktor’s door with him. Viktor claims he can’t get used to Makkachin being so far away and needs the animal support.

 

“I have an idea!” Viktor says, turning an innocent smile on Yuuri. Viktor comes closer and stoops to pick Vicchan up, cuddling him close to his face. “There is just tragically not enough dogs in this house, so we should share Vicchan, and sleep together!”

 

Yuuri almost chokes on his own saliva. “No! Viktor! We-Just you-You have your own room! You have all day to play with Vicchan!” Yuuri can’t help the blush that rushes to his cheeks. Viktor is still smiling that charming grin at him, even as Yuuri plucks Vicchan out of his hands.

 

“Yuuri~! Sleep overs are a great way to get to know people better, and you refused to talk at the rink!” Viktor winks. Yuuri fumbles with what to say, until he realizes that Viktor is probably just playing the situation up to embarrass him.

 

“Go to bed Viktor,” Yuuri says with as much pride as he can manage before slipping into this room and closing the door firmly behind him and Vicchan.

 

He can hear Viktor let out a soft chuckle and sigh before calling out a goodnight to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri waits until he hears the distant sound of a door closing down the hall before letting the tension slide from his body. It’s fun having Viktor around. The playful conversations and company are more than he ever expected, but he also has no idea if Viktor’s teasing means anything. Is he actually flirting? Yuuri doesn't think he could take it if he believed Viktor’s comments meant something when they didn’t.

 

Sighing, Yuuri starts going through his nightly routine, thoughts still suck on his interactions with Viktor recently.

 

Yuuri just settles in bed, when a light tap comes at his door. At first it’s so soft, Yuuri isn’t sure it was a knock at all. A second later a slightly stronger knock comes along with a whisper of his name.

 

Sighing Yuuri continues laying in bed. “Viktor, you can hold Vicchan tomorrow. I’ll even make sure you get extra time with him, but we are _not_ having a sleepover.”

 

A minute goes by in silence where Viktor gives no response, and Yuuri hears no retreating steps. Slowly Yuuri sits up. He could have swore it was Viktor’s voice he heard, but he also knows Viktor wouldn’t just ignore him like this.

 

Heart beating a little faster, Yuuri steps out of bed, slowly moving towards his door. Should he call out to whoever it was or just open the door? Right as Yuuri sets his hand on the knob, the light knocking returns along with Viktor’s soft voice again. Relaxing, Yuuri opens the door a crack to shoo Viktor to bed. He has another long day of training tomorrow where he was going to come with Yuuri to the official rink to train with Yakov.

 

“Viktor, what-” Yuuri cuts himself off at the expression Viktor has. Immediately, Yuuri opens the door the rest of the way.

 

Even in the dark, Yuuri can see how Viktor’s eyes are blown wide and dart from side to side, his face is ghostly pale, and tremors are rocking his strong frame. Yuuri’s blood runs cold.

 

“Viktor? What is it?” Yuuri can hardly recognize his own voice. Yuuri’s never seen anyone look so terrified before. When Viktor doesn’t speak, just keeps moving his head to check behind him, Yuuri pulls Viktor into his room, and closes the door behind them, then locking it for good measure. Viktor seems slightly more relaxed with the door locked, but his eyes stay just as wide and frightened.

 

“Viktor please, you’re scaring me.” Yuuri whispers, slowly approaching Viktor where he now stands in the center of his room. He can’t help but think of the worst possible conclusions. Did someone find and hurt Yakov, or another member of the Russian team? Was Viktor scrolling through social media and seen someone discovered where he was staying? Is he here to tell Yuuri they need to leave right now before the fans, reporters, or even a possible threat show up?

 

Viktor stumbles and sits heavily on the edge of Yuuri’s bed. Instead of answering Yuuri’s question, Viktor holds out a piece of paper crushed in his hand. Yuuri didn’t even notice Viktor was holding something until now.

 

Yuuri hesitates before silently approaching and taking the papers from Viktor’s tense hands. Once the papers leave his hands, the spell over Viktor is broken. He bends forward, with his head almost completely between his knees, and holds his face in his hands.

 

Yuuri sits next to Viktor as gently as he can, staring at the crumpled paper. What could cause this kind of reaction?

 

Slowly, Yuuri opens the folder paper with shaking hands. The contents make Yuuri gasp, and Viktor tense next to him.

 

Inside is a printed picture of Viktor and Yuuri walking into the inn. Both their faces are clear in the picture. From the looks of their clothes, this picture was taken just yesterday. Raising his hand to his mouth, Yuuri moves his eyes down to read the text.

 

The words are simple, but send ice through Yuuri’s veins.

 

‘ _Back out now._

_I see you.’_

 

“Viktor… Where did you get this?” Yuuri’s voice shakes as he speaks.

 

“It was in my room,” Viktor whispers after a minute. “Right on my bed… Yuuri, they didn’t take anything. They were just… _there!_ Why would someone do that? Track me down, take photos, leave a note _on my bed_ , just to scare me?” Viktor finally looks up at Yuuri, tears in his eyes. “Do you think they are serious? I still had my doubts about this whole thing, but now… Yuuri they really are _stalking me_! To what extent will they go to stop me?” Viktor’s voice raises in a hysterical tone.  


Yuuri hesitates where he is, heart beating frantically, unsure of what to say. When Viktor buries his face in his hands Yuuri comes to sit by him, gently pulling on Viktor’s hands to cradle them in his own. Yuuri’s not sure if their trembling hands are from his own shaking or Viktor.

 

“I… The hotels, the phone calls… I didn’t take them so seriously,” Viktor continues. Yuuri gets the picture that Viktor’s never really got a chance to properly talk about his fears with someone. “Similar things have happened in the past and always faded out.” Viktor explains, face more serious than Yuuri has ever seen him. “Yakov tried to tell me this was different but I didn’t want… I didn’t want to think about it.” Viktor’s voice is urgent as he gazes into Yuuri’s eyes. The blue irises are clouded with a desperate fear that sends chills down his spine. “But this… Yuuri I wasn’t scared before, but I am now.”

 

They stare in a state of helplessness, Viktor’s wide eyed gaze reflecting his own. After Viktor’s rant, he seems like he’s at a loss for words. Seeing Viktor in such a state is something Yuuri never imagined. When he said he’d protect Viktor, Yuuri never really considered all that would come with it. Why did he never plan for any of these scenarios? Yuuri curses his lack of hindsight.

 

…But would it have changed anything? Yuuri comes to a realization then. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t know what he’s doing, his promise hasn’t changed.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them hurt you.” Yuuri’s confidence for once is unwavering. He _will_ protect Viktor.

 

“But what if they hurt you?” Viktor responds immediately. “Or your family just by my being here? Yuuri I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.”

 

Yuuri winces, it’s clear at least one of Viktor’s stalker has visited his home and is possibly watching their every move. The thought sets a lead weight in his stomach. It feels like there’s an invisible tower leaning over them, the shadow is cast over them, but they can’t see where it will fall.

 

There’s no one around, but who’s to say one of the guests isn’t Viktor’s stalker? Or one of the various strangers they’ve seen passing by. It could be anyone.

 

“They’re not after my family, they just went into your room. Let’s focus on keeping you safe. My family will be okay.” Yuuri tries reassuring him. He feels confident enough that there’s little reason for this person to threaten his family. They’ve already been inside, they could’ve easily left something to threaten harm to all of them, but instead they went straight to Viktor’s room. They’ve made it clear who their target is.

 

“However,” Yuuri hesitates. “I don’t think we should stay here. The competition is only a few days away. We can get a room by the rink, try to lay low again.”

 

Viktor’s eyes close, hiding the distress Yuuri could see. He can feel Viktor’s tension from where their hands are joined, Viktor squeezes his hands in a way that turns Yuuri’s heart heavy.

 

“Yuuri...I couldn’t bear it if you got hurt. Maybe I _should_ drop out.” Viktor’s voice is wounded when he says it. Yuuri’s seen first hand how much effort Viktor has put in, its clear how much time Viktor puts in for competition.

 

“No!” Yuuri says fiercely. “Don’t give in, don’t let them win! You told me this is your last year. Do you really want it to end with this?”

 

There’s a long pause, Viktor stares at Yuuri as if he’s trying to will himself to agree with him. “You’re right, I don’t want it to end like this.” Viktor sighs heavily before finally giving him an uneasy smile. “You make me want to be stronger. Thank you.” Yuuri smiles in turn.

 

“Of course. We can’t have the legend Viktor Nikiforov submit to some crazy fans right?” Yuuri says, trying to lighten the mood a little.

 

Viktor laugh shakes with emotion. “I’d say they are far from fans...I...Thank you, Yuuri.”

 

Viktor’s voice is so full of genuine gratitude, Yuuri can’t help but lean in to wrap Viktor in a hug. He’s warm, Yuuri feels calm under his touch. “It's no trouble. Don’t worry, Viktor.”

 

***

 

The next steps make things complicated. As much as they want to keep the matter private, and as far away from the press as possible, they know they need backup. They call the police to hand over the note. The police proceed with a low key investigation of the premises, but no fingerprints are found in the room, or on the note, and even if there were it would be hard to say whether it was from a guest or not.

 

Yakov eventually shows up when they call him that morning, looking frustrated but not surprised.

 

Yuuri feels sheepish upon his arrival, the guilt of Viktor being found slowly starting to settle in. “I’m sorry, Yakov I-”

 

Yakov shakes his head cutting him off. “You did a good job. He would have been found much faster if it wasn’t for you.”

 

Viktor nods enthusiastically. “Yuuri, my time here is the closest I’ve had to normal in a long time. I almost started to feel like a regular person again.” Yuuri frowns that that news. It makes Yuuri sad to hear how Viktor is feeling alienated from normal life by this.

 

“I knew there was no place to hide you Viktor, you stick out like a sore thumb and this person is putting in the effort to keep an eye on you. They’re probably watching us right now.” Yakov grumbles, glancing around. They all take a moment of silence at that, unsure how to deal with the issue.

 

“So, I was looking up some hotels in the area last night,” Yuuri says quietly, breaking the silence.

 

“Let’s talk in the car,” Yakov interrupts. “They were in here, so I’m a little unsure of the safety of staying here longer,” Yakov explains at Yuuri’s confused face. _Of course._

 

The three of them gather Viktor’s belongings and head out to the car, in relative silence. Only Viktor and Yakov making causal comments about Viktor’s routines while they work.

 

“I rented a new car this morning, just in case, but if they found you here, I imagine they already know about this car,” Yakov sighs, opening the trunk for Viktor’s suitcase. Yuuri notices how Yakov got a bigger SUV with tinted windows. “At least I know they couldn’t have done anything really crazy like bug this car yet.”

 

“So what about hotels, Yuuri?” Viktor asks when they finally climb into the car. Yakov and Viktor in the front seats.

 

“Oh, yeah. Well last night I thought, maybe we should stop trying to make Viktor inconspicuous. This person or people are finding Viktor wherever he goes, so maybe we just need to embrace it.” At Viktor’s and Yakov’s shocked faces, Yuuri quickly continues. “What I mean is I was looking at maybe Viktor staying in really high class hotel. A hotel that’s in the open where people can see Viktor and would be suspicious of his absence. And maybe one that has a little more security than just a doorman. If the onsen had security cameras we would have caught him here.”

 

“Yuuri~!” Viktor’s smile makes Yuuri’s heart pound. “Thinking out strategies on my behalf. That sounds like good idea to me.” Yuuri doesn’t mention how he had plenty of time to think last night after not being able to sleep.

 

“Hold on.” Yakov says. “Since this all started we have been trying to put Viktor in less public lodgings, maybe keeping it high profile is a better idea. It would be harder for someone to sneak into a better monitored location, but what if they threaten the staff for information, or try and catch Viktor outside. It would be hard to spot something out of the ordinary through a crowd of people wanting to see Viktor.” Yakov points out.

 

“That’s true, but that could happen anywhere,” Viktor argues. “If someone attacks me in a crowd, I should be able to make enough noise in time. I can’t do that sneaking out of a shady hotel.”

 

“Maybe Viktor should actually spend more time in public? Keep from being alone, the rink will definitely be more populated the closer we get to competition.” Yuuri suggests.

 

“...It does make sense... I’ll trust your instinct on this then Katsuki. You did get Viktor this far...and with must less trouble than we’ve had the past few weeks,” Yakov relents. Viktor’s smile at Yakov’s statement lights up his whole face. “So where’s this hotel?”

 

After heading back into the onsen to pick up his rink badge and skates, Yuuri hastily decides to pack an overnight bag before bidding his family goodbye and heading out to the hotel.

 

Yuuri can’t help but not only feel guilty for not properly keeping Viktor hidden, but also to his family, who had to calm guests all morning when police were investigating the scene. Yuuri was able to play it off as something that happens to celebrities like Viktor all the time, and that there’s nothing to worry about. Yuuri’s hopes he’s not lying to them.

 

The hotel Yuuri picked out is one of the nicest in the city, while being only a couple blocks from the rink. Being so close to the rink is one of the reasons Yuuri chose this one. It means if someone was trying to hurt Viktor from his hotel to the rink, they would need to be very quick about it. There’s little ground to keep track of so anything out of the ordinary can be spotted with relative ease.

 

He contacted the hotel about security and he was thankful to hear they had many security cameras and were more than eager to take Viktor in, regardless of the extra few dollars it would take in manpower to have their security keep a closer eye on him.

 

Once they arrive Yuuri is reminded of the last piece of the hotel puzzle, the cost. Thankfully, Viktor seems to have remembered. Yuuri feels guilt pool in his stomach as Viktor hands over his credit card. _Why didn’t he think about the cost?_ He’s sure Viktor has the money to buy the hotel, but _still_!

 

They barely make it into the room to drop off Viktor’s bags before they are heading out again for the rink. Yuuri hopes Viktor slept better than him after last night. It looks like he did, but if he’s hiding how tired he is, it could be harmful for him to skate right now.

 

“I need to call my boss, and fill out some paperwork. I’ll be watching from my office okay?” Yuuri says, pointing to his office window, as Viktor ties on his skates.

 

“Of course Yuuri! You have a job other than me after all! Yakov is here with me now, and I’ll be training for a while, so feel free to do your work in peace.” At that Viktor stands up and reaches out to squeeze Yuuri’s arm in way that Yuuri can only describe as affectionate.

 

“Thank you Viktor. If you want to leave before I’m done, just let me know and I’ll take you where you want to go.” Yuuri assures. He wants to make it clear Viktor should come to him with even his smallest concerns. Yuuri doesn’t quite know why he wants to ensure Viktor’s peace of mind so badly, but he does. It’s like an itch in his skin.

 

Yuuri is barely out of the rink before Yuuko is on him. “Yuuri! What happened! Takashi called me this morning, and said on his way to drop off the kids they saw police cars outside your families onsen!” It’s clear Yuuko is upset, Yuuri feels like he should’ve said something sooner. Concern is etching deep lines into Yuuko’s face.

 

Yuuri hesitates, unsure how much to say. Well, the news will probably get out one way or another. Especially if people in his town saw the police, and asks his parents. He didn’t exactly swear his family to secrecy. He didn’t think he had to…

 

“Viktor had a threat last night,” Yuuri says vaguely.

 

“Another?” Yuuko gasps, a little too loud for Yuuri’s liking.

 

“Let’s go to my office,” Yuuri suggests.

 

Once they are settled together on the couch in Yuuri’s office, it doesn’t take him long to explain the situation to Yuuko. He leaves out things like Viktor’s reactions, the amount of threats the media doesn’t know about, and the stalkers possible surveillance on Viktor.

 

“This is crazy!” Yuuko fumes. “The police can’t do anything? They haven’t found _one clue_ that could catch these people?” She asks incredulously. “Or at least put them on the right trail?”

 

Yuuri shakes his head. “It’s more difficult than that. These people are… stealthy. It doesn’t help that we’ve been keeping Viktor places with such low security. I thought the onsen was a good choice because it is so low profile, but Viktor needs somewhere better monitored. My family doesn’t have one security camera,” Yuuri says. He’s never felt so uneasy about their lack of security. Then again, they’ve never had anyone come to threaten a guest at the onsen. “Hopefully the police come back with some kind of clue soon.”

 

The sound of skates hitting ice pulls Yuuri’s eyes to the rink. Viktor is skating his routine, beautiful and elegant as ever. In this moment, Viktor is focused, unbothered. Yuuri can feel his resolve thicken. He wants to keep Viktor safe. He wants to make sure he competes.

 

“It’s just like when we were kids, isn’t it?” Yuuko says, voice suddenly soft. “The awe, his skating has always been beyond expectation. It’s a dream to get to see it up close.”

 

Yuuri remembers, the feeling in his chest now is a little different from the one he had back then. That one was awe at Viktor’s skill, at his sheer dedication to the art of figure skating. Everything he did, he did for the audience. To surprise them, to surpass all their expectations. It was such an exciting time to watch figure skating all because Viktor was there, rising the ranks. Inspiring Yuuri to this day to become a better skater.

 

Now the feeling has evolved. The awe is still there, but now Yuuri thinks he understands Viktor a bit more. The effort Viktor puts in is unparalleled, all Yuuri has to do is glance at his skates to see how hard he works. Yuuri finds himself inspired anew, he wants to put that amount of passion into something, even if it can’t be skating anymore.

 

Viktor himself inspires such feelings. Yuuri feels like he’s had whiplash of all the different Viktors he’s got to meet the past few days. Lighthearted and forgetful Viktor, then vulnerable and sad. Such two drastically contrasting states, Yuuri wants to know all sides of Viktor.

 

Viktor jumps into a quad flip and lands with ease. Suddenly, like he can feel Yuuri’s eyes on him, Viktor looks up and waves to Yuuri, sending a blush to his cheeks.

 

“You two seem to be getting close.”

 

“Not really.” Yuuri replies reflexively, turning his head from the window. “We’ve just been spending a lot of time together recently.” Yuuko gives him a doubtful look.

 

“So what are you going to do after the competition is over?”

 

Yuuri frowns. “What do you mean? Work as always I suppose?”

 

Yuuko rolls her eyes. “I meant with Viktor, dummy! How long do you plan on protecting him for? If the cops don’t figure this out in time, and the stalkers follow Viktor back to Russia, what will you do?”

 

The question stumps Yuuri. For some reason he hasn’t thought past this one competition. What about the other rinks where Viktor will compete to make it to the Grand Prix? But what can he do? Yuuri does not have the time or resources to take off work to travel around, hovering at Viktor’s side for the rest of the season.

 

And it’s not even like Viktor would want him there. He’s not a bodyguard. He’s barely serving as his protector now. He’s far more like a safety adviser.

 

In Yuuri’s mind, the end of this one competition has been like a finish line. If he could just get Viktor across it, he would be safe.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

The thought disturbs him, the idea that this danger to Viktor will continue after he leaves Japan. Yuuri nearly forgot that this isn't something isolated to a singular location, Viktor’s been getting chased halfway across the world in the past few events he’s attended. He probably hasn’t had a normal night of sleep in ages with the knowledge someone could be outside his window, no matter in what part of the world he’s in.

 

Yuuko hums as she considers Yuuri. He fidgets under her gaze. “Well, I should get back to work. Don’t think about it too much Yuuri. You’ll give yourself an aneurysm,” She teases, ruffling his hair before walking out.

 

Over the next couple hours, Yuuri can’t help thinking about Yuuko’s questions. Viktor will not be safe without protection. Maybe… Maybe it’s time to admit defeat. There are people who are trained to protect others after all. Yuuri’s never even thrown a punch. Since his skating days he’s also lost quite a bit of his muscle mass too. What if this gets physical?

 

At one point Yuuri’s thoughts, and slow progress on his paperwork, are interrupted by Yakov stepping into his office.

 

“Katsuki, I have a meeting with one of Viktor’s sponsors soon. Would you take Viktor back to the hotel?”

 

Yuuri’s stands up quickly. “Yes! Of course, I’ll take care of it.”

 

“Viktor’s in the showers so he should be ready soon. Can you handle him if I take off now?” Yakov asks, looking at his watch.

 

“Yes! I’ll head down now,” Yuuri says, gathering his incomplete paperwork and shoving it into his messenger bag.

 

Yakov clears his throat, causing Yuuri to look up. He looks like he wants to say something, but can’t think how to phrase it. After another moment Yakov simply nods and leaves the room. Yuuri doesn’t dwell on the strange interaction.

 

When Yuuri heads down a moment later, Viktor is already standing outside the doors to the rink, frowning at his phone. He has a gray beanie covering his signature hair.

 

“Everything okay, Viktor?” Yuuri asks when it’s clear Viktor hasn’t noticed him. Viktor startles so badly it’s concerning. Has Viktor always been this jumpy? Yuuri glances down at Viktor’s phone which he shoves into his coat pocket.

 

“Ah! Yes, everything is fine! Shall we head back?”

 

Something was definitely wrong, but Yuuri also realizes Viktor has a life that he isn’t a part of.

 

“Sure, I’ll go bring the car…” Yuuri trails off as he remembers an important aspect of that morning. “I didn’t drive my car today…” How could he have forgotten that he would need a way to drive Viktor from point A to B. Or _get home?_

 

To Yuuri’s surprise, Viktor actually breaks out laughing. “Oh my. Well I guess we’ll have a nice evening walk then,” he says, eyes sparkling.

 

“No! I’ll call us a taxi!” Yuuri starts fumbling in his messenger bag for his phone, but stops when Viktor grabs his arm.

 

“I need the cool down anyways,” Viktor says, still smiling at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri pulls away, feeling guilt creep up _again_. “You’ve worked hard today! You need rest too. And it’s really not a good idea to be walking around right now!” Yuuri protests.

 

Viktor just rolls his eyes before taking Yuuri’s hand and gently pulling him towards the exit. “You said it yourself. Being out in public will do me a little good. Or this can at least be our experiment to see how it goes.”

 

Yuuri can’t argue with that. He is the one who said maybe Viktor should be more exposed. However, walking towards the door now makes Yuuri think it was the worst idea of his life.

 

“I’m hungry too,” Viktor continues. “I saw a stir fry place on the way here earlier. Would that be okay with you? Other than katsudon and the healthy dishes your mom had been preparing because of my competition, I’m not sure what you like.” Yuuri blushes a little at Viktor’s expression. He’s staring at Yuuri with complete attention, expression soft.

 

“I’m not picky,” Yuuri says, after a pause that lasted a little too long. “You already know my favorite food. What do you like?”

 

The fall breeze brings Yuuri out of his Viktor induced daze. I guess they really aren’t getting that taxi with Viktor already pulling him down the street. Yuuri blushes when he notices Viktor is still holding his hand. It’s warm and bigger than his own. The feeling is disorienting in its gentleness, it feels too right.

 

“Oh my gosh, is that Viktor Nikiforov?” Yuuri hears an excited voice from behind them.

 

“Who is he holding hands with?” another voice whispers. Yuuri doesn’t turn around to look towards the voices, but reluctantly pulls his hand away from Viktor, shoving both hands in his coat pockets. Viktor looks strangely disappointed, but they keeps walking.

 

Yuuri’s thankful the girls don’t try to pursue Viktor.

 

“This city is so full of life!” Viktor says after a block of silence. “Saint Petersburg is a busy city, but here there is just so much to do!”

 

Yuuri looks up to see Viktor’s eyes focused on the event center on the other side of the street. When Yuuri was in high school, there were a few occasions where his classmates roped him into going there for karaoke. To this day Yuuri cringes every time he happens to pass it.

 

“Yeah. There is always things going on here.” Yuuri answers vaguely.

 

“Did you spend a lot of time here as a child Yuuri?” Viktor asks, turning his attention back to him.

 

“Yes. Hasetsu being relatively nearby such an eventful city meant most weekends Yuuko and Takashi would drag me around to do different things.”

 

“You didn’t like coming here with your friends?”

 

“Uh, Well I’m not much for crowds.” Almost to prove his point, a man on the busy sidewalk rushes past, pushing Yuuri right into Viktor’s side. “Ah! Sorry!” Yuuri says, regaining his balance and returning back to his appropriate distance away from Viktor. Viktor just chuckles and playfully bumps Yuuri in turn.

 

“If you don’t like crowds, what made you become a professional figure skater?” Yuuri’s stumbles a little bit. He doesn’t talk often about his now lost career. Most people he talks to are friends and family who know it’s a sensitive topic for him. But Viktor’s face seems so sincere, like he is genuinely curious, and not just trying to make conversation.

 

“Well… Maybe it’s more the interaction part I worry about. Skating to me was kind of like having a one sided conversation with a group of people. They either liked what I would ‘say’ or not, but I always enjoyed ‘talking’ about the topic I was passionate about it while it lasted. Does that make sense?”

 

“That’s well phrased Yuuri. I always wondered that about you. How you could seem so shy and then go out and bear your soul on the ice. I wish I could see you perform again.” Viktor’s voice is quiet and full of longing.

 

It breaks Yuuri’s heart. It’s not often Yuuri dwells on his skating days because the pain of never getting to do what he loves again is too much.

 

Yuuri just gives Viktor and shaky smile and nods. For once, Yuuri hopes the conversation drops between them. He needs a minute to compose himself again.

 

***

 

They do end up stopping at the stir fry restaurant Viktor had seen. The mood lightens again to simpler topics like Viktor’s hometown and Yuuri’s time in America. It’s nice to be able to finally ask Viktor some questions he’s been wondering about throughout the years. It sets him at ease to chat so familiarly.

 

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Yuuri asks as they approach the hotel. It’s getting dark out now. The sun almost set below the horizon.

 

Every time Yuuri would think it was time to head back, Viktor would bring up a new topic and Yuuri would sit back down. If Yuuri didn’t know better, he would think Viktor was trying to delay going back to the hotel. Maybe Yuuri’s words about spending more time in public got to him. But Yuuri didn’t mean hanging out in restaurants over the rest Viktor obviously needed. He had been yawning often for the last twenty minutes as they ate.

 

“Well, I’m not sure if Yakov mentioned it to you, but I have a press conference tomorrow. You know how it is,” Viktor says with another yawn.

 

“A press conference?” Yuuri tenses. That means crowds will literally be swarming around _Viktor._ This will not be walking down a crowded sidewalk busy. People will already be trying to grab Viktor, but now Yuuri won’t be able to tell if it’s just an overly enthusiastic fan or someone intent on hurting Viktor. “Don’t look so stressed Yuuri. I doubt anyone will try anything with that many recording devices around.”

 

“I suppose,” Yuuri relents. Viktor’s assurance won’t stop him from worrying though.

 

As they turn the next corner, Yuuri can see Viktor stiffen from the corner of his eye. Automatically Yuuri tenses and glances all around them. No one looks dangerous, but there are fewer people around to help if someone tries attacking them.

 

“What is it, Viktor?” Yuuri tries to look casual as he says it in case Viktor sees someone watching them that he doesn’t.

 

Viktor doesn’t respond except for a deep frown shaping his mouth.

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri says more urgently. They are almost to the doors of the hotel, but Viktor has started slowing down. Yuuri’s eyes dart from side to side and he reaches for Viktor’s hand to pull him faster.

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor stops, refusing to let Yuuri pull him. “I-I was wondering. Well, feel free to say no, but…” Viktor pauses, looking incredibly nervous. Yuuri’s heart thumps dangerously in his chest. “Would you want to come up with me? To my room? And then… stay?” Viktor finishes with a groan reaching up with the hand Yuuri’s not holding to rub his head.

 

...So this wasn’t about possible danger? And… _Stay?_ What does he mean by that? Yuuri blushes at one option that comes to his mind.

 

“What I mean,” Viktor continues, oblivious to Yuuri’s thoughts, “I hate to admit it. Especially since you have your own life, but would you spend the night in my room with me? You can even take the bed. I’m honestly just… a little afraid to be alone right now after last night.” Viktor trails off. A light flush coming to his face as he stares at the ground.

 

“I already packed a bag,” Yuuri admits after a moment. Viktor looks back up with wide eyes.

 

“...Really?” Viktor smiles as Yuuri nods.

 

“I’m afraid after last night too. I told you I’d protect you, and then I take you somewhere where people break into your room and leave threatening notes. I don’t want you to deal with that again.” Yuuri and Viktor share a soft smile.

 

“But of course if you didn’t want me to stay I would have left!” Yuuri quickly amends when he realizes it sounds like he was always planning to stay the night.

 

Viktor throws his head back and laughs. The sound is music to Yuuri.

 

“So is that all you brought with you?” Viktor asks, pointing to Yuuri’s messenger bag as they finally enter the hotel.

 

“Oh? No, it’s already in your room. Apparently you’re not very observant,” Yuuri teases.

 

Viktor chuckles. “Pardon me. I’ll keep a better eye on you from now on.” Viktor finishes with a wink, and a squeeze of their joined hands. Yuuri blushes.

 

Viktor is in a suite on the second to top floor. They both thought staying in the top floor might be more dangerous without the added buffer of a floor of people. They also both agreed there was almost no chance that someone would climb to the roof of a building just to somehow sneak into Viktor’s room, but now was no time for that kind of logic.

 

So Viktor and Yuuri end up side by side, brushing their teeth in the luxurious bathroom, like it’s a normal occurrence. Yuuri’s starting to think his face will be permanently stained red by how much he’s been blushing. Especially when Yuuri opens his bag to find the pjs he packed were his old poodle pajama bottoms. _Why wasn’t he thinking when he packed?_ Viktor had raved over them, but Yuuri still wished he brought his plain plaid bottoms instead of the poodle print pair he’s wearing now.

 

Viktor leans down to spit and rinse his mouth out, drying his face before turning to Yuuri. “So Yuuri, I thought about it, and we should just share the bed.”

 

Yuuri coughs so violently he nearly spits toothpaste all over the mirror. Viktor worriedly pats his back until Yuuri recovers. “What?” He asks breathlessly.

 

“Well, I just thought the conversation about it would be pretty predictable. We should just skip to where we agree it’s a big bed, and has plenty of space for two. I’ve already said I’d sleep on the floor if you stayed, but because I have a competition in a few days, and because you would never make someone sleep on the floor, I know you would insist I take the bed. I would say how that’s very sweet, but a deal’s a deal. After that I think you know the drill.”

 

Viktor’s words sound like gibberish to Yuuri now, he got left somewhere behind on ‘sharing the bed.’

 

”Not to mention I know how tired we both are right now. So what do you say? I promise to keep to myself,” Viktor says with a wink.

 

Yuuri can’t say he expected this, but out of all he was expecting, despite his current shock at Viktor’s boldness, Yuuri can admit this is the best case scenario. All through them preparing for bed, he was thinking how he could get Viktor to take the bed, but it looks like Viktor solved the problem for him.

 

“Is… Is that really okay?” Yuuri asks despite himself.

 

“Of course! We finally get to have that sleepover!”

 

Yuuri just huffs and bends down to swish toothpaste out of his mouth.

 

“Okay,” he says while he drying his hands on a towel.

 

Viktor’s smile is blinding. “I call right side!”

 

They crawl into bed at the same time, plugging in their phones, and snuggling under the covers. There’s plenty of room between them on the king sized bed, but Yuuri feels overheated. _He’s in_ bed _with Viktor Nikiforov_.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor breaks the quiet. Yuuri hums in response. They just got in the bed, but his lack of sleep the night before combined with finally laying his head down is making him drift off quickly.

 

“You know, it’s not really your job to protect me.”

 

Yuuri glances over, confused.

 

“I appreciate everything you’ve done, more than you know.” Viktor smiles, “I’m not used to this, getting to spend time with someone who...”

 

Yuuri waits, not daring to speak,

 

“Who understands me. Or at least, who wants to. I’m not used to having friends like this, not that I don’t have friends. My rinkmates back home are sometimes more like family to me, but...you look at me differently than they do.”

 

Yuuri swallows, his hands tremble slightly. “How do I look at you?”

 

Viktor’s smile is soft and gentle, not like the exuberant ones, or the scared ones, nothing like the looks he has grown used to. “Like you want me.” Yuuri’s glad the room is dark to hide his enormous blush. “Like you want to know me,” Viktor corrects.

 

Yuuri stares in the direction of Viktor. He can just make out his outline. He thinks Viktor is looking towards him too.

 

“I am not used to that. So many people, especially other skaters, they take one look at me and decide they want to be me, or that they want something I can give them. But you don’t Yuuri, you look like you just want me by your side. I never knew what that was like before, I don’t know how to thank you for it.”

 

Yuuri’s speechless. If anything, it should be him thanking Viktor. Yuuri may not be able to compete anymore, but Viktor is responsible for much of his drive for skating. He’s brought a feeling into Yuuri’s life that’s so powerful it’s hard to describe. And now Yuuri is getting to continue his love for skating by helping manage a rink and teach children. Despite the accident, Yuuri has to admit, his existence has been full of a life altering passion to strive for the ideal Viktor set forth with his skating and he’s not complaining about it.

 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, Viktor.” Yuuri hopes Viktor can’t hear the emotion in his voice, how much he means it.

 

“I do,” Viktor disagrees. “That’s also why I’m telling you you don’t have to protect me. There is no shame backing out now. I couldn’t stand to look at myself in the mirror everyday if something happened to you because of me,” Viktor’s voice catches on the last word. Yuuri’s heart beats painfully in his chest.

 

“And I couldn’t stand if something happened to you.” His voice comes out in a whisper. The dark has made him honest. The emotion in Viktor’s voice pulling out his own.

 

“...Yuuri.”

 

Viktor doesn't say anymore, but suddenly a strong arm is circling Yuuri’s waist and pulling him against Viktor’s chest. He grabs Viktor’s shirt and stiffens as Viktor uses his other arm to slide under his head and cradle him close, pressing Yuuri’s face to his neck.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Yuuri hesitates, Viktor’s warmth is comforting. Like before, the closeness feels right. He doesn’t pull away and instead finds his own arms encircling Viktor. “Perfect.”

 

The emotion fills his head, the new understanding between them settles Yuuri in a way he can’t describe. He listens as Viktor’s breathing goes from active to the slow even breaths of sleep. The rhythm lulls him and he falls quickly into a content sleep.

 

***

 

The next morning is warm. Yuuri wakes to find Viktor still asleep, their limbs becoming more entangled in the night. He’s not as embarrassed as he normally expects of himself. Instead Viktor’s caring words play like a loop through his head. A smile he can’t control makes its way to his lips, and he doesn’t bother to hide his contentment as he presses his face into Viktor’s shoulder.

 

Viktor doesn’t stir and Yuuri is glad for the rare slow morning. He knows Viktor has a press conference, his alarm will sound soon and Viktor will be forced to leave the warm nest of the bed. But until then, he wills bask in the contentment of this new closeness he could’ve never seen coming. Yuuri hopes it lasts.

 

Viktor’s expression is gentle in sleep. His features seem so much softer, he’s used to seeing Viktor’s constantly changing expressions both off ice and on. It’s the face he uses to tell entire stories with just a twitch of the lips or glint in his eyes. Now it’s quiet, settled into one peaceful expression that Yuuri’s heart aches for.

 

Slowly Yuuri brings his hand up to trace Viktor’s features with a feather light touch. His fingers smooth over Viktor’s forehead, down the line of his perfect nose, then back up to trace over his brows and cheek bones, until he brings his fingers to rest near Viktor’s pink lips. They are slightly parted in sleep, and look just as good up close as pictures always made them seem.

 

A tender feeling he cannot name rises in him when Viktor’s eyes slowly open. Yuuri lets his hand slide down Viktor’s neck to rest on his chest again.

 

Viktor blinks slowly until he focuses his eyes on Yuuri’s face. For a brief moment, Yuuri can’t help wonder if Viktor regrets their closeness in the light of day, but his worries are forgotten as quickly as they came when Viktor moves to place his hand over Yuuri’s cheek.

 

“Good morning, Yuuri. Did you sleep well?” Viktor’s voice comes out rough, his accent more prominent. Yuuri has to clear his throat and move his lower half away slightly.

 

Yuuri doesn’t trust his voice, afraid his feelings will fall out into words, so he simply nods.

 

“You?” He manages.

 

“I slept wonderful. One of the best nights I’ve had in months, thank you.” At that Viktor yawns and wraps his arms more securely around Yuuri, rubbing their cheeks together. Yuuri can’t help but laugh and squirm in Viktor’s hold.

 

“Mmm. What time is it?” Viktor asks, turning over onto his back.

 

Yuuri glances to the nightstand. “It’s almost nine.” Suddenly Yuuri sits up to hover over Viktor. “Wait! We’re not late are we? When is your press conference?”

 

Viktor just pulls Yuuri down onto his chest, and yawns again. “It’s at noon, Yuuri. I guess I am a little late for practice though. But Yakov would have called if I was missing something important.”

 

Yuuri lets his body relax again. _When was the last time I was this relaxed?_ Viktor smells good, and is warm from sleep. _This is officially the best moment of my life._

 

Unfortunately Yuuri only gets to enjoy the relaxation of cuddling with Viktor, which Yuuri was still having trouble believing, for a couple more minutes before Viktor suggests they start the day.

 

***

 

“So what’s the press conference about?” Yuuri asks, stepping into his shoes.

 

“Mmm? Oh, just normal stuff. Nothing about the stalker if that’s what you were thinking.” Yuuri blushes a little.

 

“When are you-” Yuuri pauses, frowning just thinking about it. “Are you going to tell reporters about possible retirement if they ask?”

 

They finish dressing and head out out of the hotel. Viktor seems to be in deep thought about the question. Finally Viktor’s face smooths out and he reaches over to take Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri can’t help but blush and glance around at the public display of affection.

 

“It’s probably best if I let Yakov handle those questions for now. Although... I wonder if I announce my retirement if that would help stop the threats?”

 

“You shouldn’t base what you will or will not do off of those people.” Yuuri states earnestly. “If you want to announce it, or let Yakov take care of things for now, it should be based off of what you really want to do!”

 

To Yuuri’s surprise, Viktor laughs a little and reaches the hand that isn’t still holding Yuuri’s up to wipe away Yuuri’s frown. “Okay, Yuuri,” Viktor says sincerely, his eyes warm.

 

***

 

Yuuri’s honestly a little ashamed to admit he expected the worst for Viktor’s day. Instead, the press conference went so smoothly, that alone should have been shocking enough, but for the most part, the reporters also stayed in the range of appropriate topics. When one would sway, Viktor would gently and elegantly guide the conference back on track. Viktor truly is a genius when it comes to handling the press.

 

After Viktor trained with Yakov, Yuuri kept a more vigilant eye this time. He couldn't find anything out of place. There was no unnecessary interruptions or strange occurrences, as far as he could tell.

 

The only thing out of place is Yakov, whose eyes seem to be simultaneously trained on Viktor as he practices and Yuuri who has been flitting between work and keeping an eye on Viktor like a madman.

 

Specifically, he somehow seems to have detected the added closeness between them. He wonders how obvious is it. Yuuri suppresses a blush.

 

It’s a rapid change, and Yuuri can’t help wondering how things happened so fast. It feels like they’ve known each other much longer. In some ways maybe they have considering Yuuri has consumed every piece of Viktor related media out there since childhood.

 

Yuuri shakes his head, Yakov isn’t the kind of coach to beat around the bush. If he has a problem, Yakov will surely have a confrontation about it with him.

 

As Viktor’s practice comes to a close Yuuri glances at his schedule and smiles when he sees that he has skating lessons today with a young class of 2nd graders.

 

He smiles as he watches Viktor come off the ice. He’s had this class before, and is excited for the kids to meet Viktor. They should be arriving in only a few minutes so it seems inevitable that the students will be lucky enough to see the legend of skating by chance.

 

“Yuuri! Coming to join me?” Viktor asks when he sees Yuuri begin to lace up his skates.

 

“I actually need a little of the ice for now. I’m doing beginner lessons for some kids. The parents should start filtering in soon.”

 

Viktor smiles enormously, “Can I watch your lesson?”

 

“Of course, you can join in if you’d like. They’d be thrilled to have the king of skating show them a thing or two,” Yuuri says as he finishes up his skates. He stands, testing his leg a little by balancing on his bad joint. He cringes slightly, it's a little irritated today, but nothing he’s not used to.

 

Yuuri can feel Viktor’s eyes on him as he ties his skates.

 

“...Are you okay to skate?” Yuuri looks up to see Viktor worriedly looking at Yuuri’s bad leg.

 

It’s been a while since he’s skated around anyone that isn’t used to Yuuri’s injury. It took awhile for people like Yuuko and the other trainers to stop asking if he was okay all the time. It’s an uncomfortable reminder.

 

Faking a smile Yuuri responds, “Yeah I’m good”, before brushing past Viktor to the ice.

 

Viktor skates a few laps with Yuuri, Viktor for his cool down and Yuuri for his warm up. The kids soon filter in. Yuuri can hear a few excited squeals, he smiles since he knows some of them are Viktor fans too. Viktor dutifully waves and smiles brightly at the kids and their parents.

 

“Gather around everyone!” Yuuri says as he slips on his blade guards and exits the ice. “Today we have someone very special. It sounds like some of you already know him.”

 

At that, most of the class excitedly whispers Viktor’s name to each other. There’s a few sounds of confusion as the figure skating fans and non-fans make themselves known.

 

“For those of you who don’t know, this,” Yuuri gestures over to the rink barrier where Viktor waves, “is Viktor Nikiforov. He’s currently the top ranked skater in men’s figure skating history.”

 

The kids ‘ohh’ and ‘aww’, wide eyes glancing back and forth between them.

 

“Is Nikiforov-san going to be helping us skate?” The little boy by Yuuri’s leg asks. Viktor wouldn’t be able to speak to most of the kids due to them not taking many English courses yet, but Yuuri has faith just Viktor’s presence will push the kids to do better.

 

Yuuri meets Viktor’s eyes, Viktor nods excitedly and Yuuri smiles.

 

“Yes! But only for today. Nikiforov-san is competing in an important tournament, but he’s agreed to help train for a little while.” The kids cheer and before Yuuri can tell the kids to get out on the ice, they hurry past him and start asking questions in rapid fire Japanese to Viktor.

 

Yuuri and the parents can’t help but laugh watching Viktor getting mobbed by little fans. Let alone fans that Viktor couldn’t even understand. Yuuri finally takes pity on Viktor when Viktor’s happy smile turns confused at the children's words.

 

Separating the children into groups, Yuuri lets Viktor take the few who can speak a little English and slowly guides the others through a few simple movements on the ice.

 

Yuuri can’t help but admire the way Viktor interacts with the kids. He never saw anything with Viktor and children, making Yuuri think Viktor wouldn’t know what to do with them, but he is terribly mistaken as he watches Viktor patiently handle another child. When we thinks about it, Viktor probably helped train children at his home rink.

 

When a small young boy named Naho lands his first single jump of the day, Viktor beams and tells him how proud he is. Yuuri’s heart flutter just watching it happen. The rest of the practice is spent training the children on basic step movements.

 

Yuuri’s always enjoyed teaching the children, but having Viktor makes it so much better. Sometimes Yuuri will catch himself just staring at Viktor interacting with kids, but when class ends, Yuuri feels like they made a lot of progress.

 

***

 

“You’ve established something to be proud of here, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri’s head snaps to Viktor. One moment they were walking back to the hotel, holding hands, and now Viktor’s complimenting his life? For a moment Yuuri thinks _Viktor Nikiforov_ has to be mocking him, before realizing the Viktor’s he’s come to know would never do that.

 

Yuuri blushes. “Uh, thank you?” _Though it’s nothing compared to yours_.

 

“No I mean it,” Viktor squeezes his hand. “You’re amazing Yuuri. You really didn’t let your injury take you down. I’ve seen so many skaters be forced out by injuries and grow angry and bitter because of it. But you… You almost seem stronger. You’ve been knocked down, and instead of giving up you found a way to share your passion with others. Those kids are so lucky.” Yuuri can only imagine what shade of red his face could be right now. How can Viktor just say those things? “You’re amazing Yuuri,” Viktor repeats.

 

“You are too V-Viktor!” Yuuri fumbles through his words, embarrassment making him clumsy.

 

Viktor just throws his head back and laughs. “You’re adorable,” Viktor huffs, a light blush rising on his cheeks. Yuuri hopes it’s not just from the chill.

 

They finish the walk back to the hotel with light talk of the children and what Yuuri should teach them next. Yuuri can’t help but cling to everything Viktor says. It’s clear from what Viktor told the children that Yakov had Viktor on a very tight schedule, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Viktor would probably make a great coach one day.

 

“Yuuri, are you coming up?”

 

Yuuri looks up at the hotel and thinks about that morning. Would he love a repeat? Yes. Should he invade Viktor’s personal space again? ...Probably not?

 

Yuuri hesitates. “Well I didn’t pack for two days. I only had pajamas and clothes for today…” He trails off, disappointed at his own logic.

 

Viktor just waves Yuuri’s words off. “That’s no problem. You are welcome to stay, and just borrow one of my shirts! My pants would probably be too big, but the shirt wouldn’t look bad.”

 

Yuuri barely has to think about his answer. “Well, if you’re sure.”

 

They share a mutual smile before heading into the hotel. Another night with Viktor. Butterflies flutter in his stomach at the thought. How is it that just about a week ago Yuuri was staring star struck out his office window at his childhood—and adulthood—idol, and now he’s walking down the streets holding hands and sleeping with him. His own train of thought comes to a grinding halt and he blushes at the thought of “sleeping” with him.

 

“Do you want to shower first then? I do still need to call Yakov and let him know I made it here okay.” Viktor says when they enter the hotel room.

 

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri says breathlessly. Quickly Yuuri gathers his stuff and heads into the bathroom. He needs a little time to clear his head and stomach of Viktor anyways.

 

Yuuri’s thoughts and feelings towards Viktor have been growing larger and larger as their moments together pass. Yuuri shakes his head to brush those thoughts aside. Yes, Viktor has been acting very affectionate towards him too, but with all that’s happening right now, it might not be the best time to think about… _relationships_. Yuuri swallows thickly.

 

By time Yuuri and Viktor are both fresh, the sun has long been gone. It’s nice to see this domestic side of Viktor. The side that takes a little too long in the shower, and who has special face moisturizer he apparently applies every night. Yuuri’s not sure how he missed it yesterday.

 

Yuuri watches as Viktor completes his nightly routine and rustles through his suitcase, producing a book shortly after. He smiles sheepishly. “I like to read before bed.”

 

“I do too.”

 

Viktor’s smile softens, “We can talk too. Or not...It’s nice to have...to just have you here.”

 

Yuuri finds he doesn’t have the proper words, instead he reaches his hand out for Viktor to take as he joins Yuuri on the bed. They sit close, knees touching, faced towards each other. Yuuri can feel the texture of Viktor’s hands, slightly rough and a little cold from washing them in the sink. Viktor’s hands are bigger than his, he realizes. He entangles their fingers slowly.

 

Viktor leans in close, forehead coming down to touch the top of Yuuri’s head. “Yuuri…”

 

“Viktor...” He breathes, voice barely above a whisper. “I…”

 

Viktor leans in closer, his nose pressing up against Yuuri’s cheek. Viktor’s hands squeeze tighter where they are joined.“Yuuri, I-”

 

Viktor’s lips are hovering just above his. If he leans in just a fraction he would be-

 

The lights go out with a crash that sends them darting apart in alarm. The change leaves the room in complete darkness and Yuuri freezes, his only calm is the firm grasp he has on Viktor.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“I’m right here.” Yuuri replies, but holds onto Viktor tighter. Something feels off, he feels alert and on edge.

 

A noise. Yuuri exhales, his hands shaking. A loud resounding knock prods their door.

 

The knock on the door gets louder. A crescendo of sound until it's a loud bang, the door shuddering under the force.

 

Normally, he wouldn’t be able to move, but feeling Viktor’s fear sends something protective through him, and he starts to get up.

 

“Don’t you dare skate anymore!” A voice says on the other side of the door. It’s loud, booming, and overpowering. Yuuri’s sure other guests will be able to hear it too. Viktor’s eyes are wide, his hands trembling where they rest with Yuuri. “You’ll regret it if you do. You will pay the price for ignoring me.”

 

Something ignites in Yuuri, something furious and powerful. In the next second he’s bolting towards the door full steam. He’s grateful for the adrenaline as his leg doesn’t protest when he busts the door open.

 

Yuuri moves so quickly with such an intense aggression to take down the person responsible for Viktor’s distress, that he runs directly into the opposite door… in the now empty hallway. Emergency lights illuminating the exits. Shock takes his breath for a second.

 

He looks around desperately for any sign of where the person went. The voice was a man’s, and there are security cameras in this hallway, so hopefully they caught some helpful evidence.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor frantically whispers after a couple seconds from just inside their room. He must have followed Yuuri shortly after he got up. “ _Yuuri!_ ” This time Viktor peaks out to look both ways down the hall. The sight of Viktor slows his racing heart. Yuuri remembers himself as Viktor moves, joining Yuuri to take his hand.

 

Down the hall, a few doors start opening. Most likely people disrupted by the power outage and the loud threats. When people start glancing their direction Yuuri can feel Viktor tense up.

 

“Come on,” Yuuri whispers and pulls Viktor back into their dark room. No emergency lights illuminate their room, but as Viktor locks their door again, Yuuri pulls the curtains open to let city light in.

 

How could this have happened? How could someone have cut power to the entire hotel, find Viktor’s hotel room, and then disappear so quickly? Yuuri tenses at the thought that the person could be a guest in the room right next door… He’ll have to find Viktor another hotel tomorrow.

 

“Please tell me what you’re thinking,” Viktor’s voice comes from behind him. “Because I’m kind of freaking out.”

 

Yuuri turns from the window to look at Viktor’s pale, frightened face. Stepping forward, Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck.

 

“I… This hotel has cameras. Hopefully the police can get some evidence from that. We’ll have to call soon and let them know about this.” Yuuri tries to speak confidently, but even he can hear how is own voice shakes. Adrenaline is still pumping through him, he’s jittery.

 

“You’re shaking,” Viktor observes, leaning his head into Yuuri’s. “It’s okay, Yuuri. I’m fine.” Viktor laughs lightly, it sounds unusual in that it's far from fake. Viktor sounds actually amused. “You’re so brave, you ran out there like you were ready for a fight. I have to say, I can’t picture you throwing fists. You have a gentle soul.”

 

“I’m sorry Viktor, I was hoping nothing like this would happen again. I thought having so many more people around might make you safer, but they-”

 

Viktor hushes him gently. “I’m fine Yuuri, you’re fine. The competition starts soon, there’s little they can do.”

 

“You’re going to compete?” Yuuri asks. He worries, as Viktor seemed intimidated when the perpetrator just left a note, this was nearly a confrontation.

 

Viktor smirks, “Of course. He’s not going to do anything.” How Viktor came to this conclusion is lost on Yuuri. The near confrontation has Yuuri scared and panicked, far beyond the scale of the simple note left in Viktor’s room.

 

Viktor is still talking and Yuuri clings to the comforting rhythm of his voice.

 

“-Tonight proved that for me. Besides, we’ve talked about this. I can’t let this person or group win.” Yuuri pulls back to look at Viktor’s determined face.

 

Yuuri’s chest constricts with insecurity. He was the one who told Viktor to not let his last season be ruined, and yet here he is treating Viktor’s decision to skate negatively.

 

“...Of course,” Yuuri repeats weakly.

 

They stand in silence for a moment before Yuuri breaks away to get his cell phone.

“This hotel has plenty of cameras, so the police should be able to find something to help,” Yuuri repeats, dialing the police.

 

Viktor doesn’t say anything, but sits down on the bed looking exhausted and nods.

 

***

 

Viktor decides to call Yakov while they wait for the police. Apparently he had given Viktor quite the lecture for not calling him as soon as he received the note at the onsen.

 

So the next three hours were spent being asked all the questions they were last time. If they has seen anyone suspicious. If Viktor had posted anything to social media indicating his location. If he’s received any other threats.

 

The questions seem never ending and although Yuuri could help answer most of them, he could see Viktor’s interactions with the police and Yakov draining him. The only redeeming part is that shortly after the police arrived, power had been restored to the building. Yuuri could tell Viktor finally relaxed when he could properly see.

 

“You should get back to sleep Viktor,” Yuuri says quietly as he closes the door behind the police. It’s three thirty in the morning and Yuuri knows Viktor needs all the sleep he can get.

 

“You both should get some more sleep,” Yakov chimes, in rubbing his face. “Tomorrow is the final round of press conferences before the competition… Well I guess technically the competition is tomorrow now and the press conferences are today. You have to be at the rink by eight tomorrow. I can’t imagine the press will let tonight's incident slide again like the last conference either,” Yakov sighs.

 

Viktor nods and rubs his face with both hands.

 

“I’ll look for another hotel for Viktor to stay in tonight when we get to the rink later,” Yuuri says, trying to change the subject. Yuuri appreciates Yakov trying to warn Viktor about the upcoming conference, but right now Viktor needs to calm his mind in order to get the most restful sleep he can.

 

Yuuri catches Yakov eyes, silently begging him to allow the change of topic. He receives a nod.

 

“Well then, I’ll take off again… If something else happens call.” Yakov shrugs back into his coat and hat and leaves without waiting for a reply.

 

The room is quiet without Yakov. There’s a tension. Not between Viktor and Yuuri, but with the knowledge that the room they are staying in is no longer safe.

 

“Do you… want to find another hotel?” Yuuri asked uncertainly. The only hotels they could probably get into at this hour would most likely be an undesirable, pay by the hour hotel, but Yuuri would be willing to call around for other options. They might be able to find something nice soon if Yuuri starts throwing Viktor’s name around.

 

Viktor stays quiet for a minute before glancing at the clock. “No. We don’t have much time to sleep as it is. Much less if we pack up and head out at this hour. I’m sure-” Viktor cuts himself off with a frown. “Surely whoever was here wouldn’t come back again right?”

 

“No.” Yuuri says confidently. He feels strongly they would be okay here now. He was just concerned about Viktor staying where he was so anxious.

 

Viktor seems to relax a little at Yuuri’s answer, but makes no move to get back in bed.

 

“Viktor, do you want me to turn the lights out?”

 

“No!” Viktor yells, startling both himself and Yuuri. Viktor drops his gaze to the floor, and Yuuri lets him collect himself. “You can turn the lights off if you want,” comes Viktor's soft reply.

 

Frowning, Yuuri tries to think about the best way to get Viktor to rest without stressing him out anymore. Obviously he didn’t want to be in the dark after what just happened.

 

Slowly Yuuri moves to turn on the bathroom light and the small desk lamp. Yuuri can feel Viktor’s eyes on him as he moves around the room. Finally Yuuri stops by the door. He checks to make sure the door is locked properly, and makes sure Viktor notices him checking it, before flipping the light switch.

 

Viktor tenses, but with the other lights Yuuri turned on, the room remains shallowly lit.

 

Yuuri walks around the bed to where he had been sleeping and settles down, hoping Viktor will join him. Yuuri moves with purpose, trying to make every movement feel confident so Viktor can relax and hopefully rest easy.

 

Just as Yuuri finds a comfortable position on his back, so he can both watch the door and Viktor easily, he feels the space next to him dip down. Relief fills Yuuri. The way Viktor has been acting since the police arrived made Yuuri worried he would be up pacing all night. Turning to look at his bed partner, Yuuri catches his eyes. Viktor still looks worried, but his eyelids are also drooping in exhaustion. Hopefully Viktor will be too tired to stay up thinking.

 

Viktor’s eyes stay trained on Yuuri, even as they fall closed and his breaths even out, Yuuri’s eyes never leave him. After Yuuri’s certain Viktor’s fallen asleep, Yuuri lets his anxiousness run through him. He won’t be sleeping tonight.

 

He gets out his phone and starts to investigate. He’s spent countless nights online, maybe he can do a bit of side-investigating. There’s not much he can do for Viktor to begin with, but maybe Yuuri will be able to uncover something. He’s involved in the fan communities for ice skating, ones that the general skating fan base may not even be aware of since Yuuri was constantly snooping for extra details.

 

Yuuri decides to start at square one, the social media threats Viktor has received in the past. It’s easy enough to find them, Yuuri is familiar enough with them and having to browse their content puts a sour taste in his mouth. Anti-Viktor followers of ice skating have been increasing as of late, there weren’t many before, but with the media criticizing his continued ventures in ice skating, they have become much more vocal.

 

Yuuri scrolls and scrolls, most of the hate posts aren’t so much hateful as jealous. Others are simply tired of seeing Viktor win every competition, and Yuuri disregards those. He has a feeling whoever is behind this clearly has much more passion behind their motive. Though Yuuri can’t imagine what would drive someone to hate Viktor this much.

 

He eventually finds a clues on various skating forums based in Italy. Specifically, a group of users with rather disturbing tag names on their hatred of Viktor. Yuuri scrolls through the forums.

 

One post reads: _Vik-fraud0forov:_ _You really think Viktor is earning those medals? He’s clearly on something, no one can do a quad flip like that perfectly unless he’s on some kind of drug._

 

There are several fans in support of the users comment. Most come to Viktor’s defense which gives him a slight feeling of relief. Yuuri fights the urge to throw in his feelings on the matter.

 

Yuuri follows the discussion, and encounters several Viktor hating users posting the same link.

 

_Vik-hater47: here’s a link, if we want to see the true winner come chat here._

 

Yuuri clicks the link. When he enters the website. There’s nothing too out of the ordinary, the front page is in support of another skater from Italy initially. Yuuri searches the usernames from before. He’s surprised to see that he has a hit. A few threads with their usernames attached, he looks grimly at the tagline:

 

“THE END OF VIKTOR NIKIFOROV”

 

Yuuri should send the police this link. Instead, Yuuri clicks on the link. All the air rushes out of him as he stares at the screen.

 

There’s pictures everywhere. Every post, every part of this thread. Viktor out shopping, Viktor out skating, Viktor taking walks with Makkachin. If Yuuri didn’t know better, this person was an insane Viktor fan, but the comments make the intent clear.

 

_Saw him out skating, he still hasn’t listened to the warnings._

 

Yuuri’s heart sinks. _Did he really find them?_

 

He’s definitely not getting sleep tonight. He’s so angry he’s shaking.

 

There’s pictures from all over the world. Yuuri wonders how this person is tracking Viktor so easily. Few people are capable of that kind of worldwide travel on a regular basis.

 

A lump forms in Yuuri’s throat when he comes to the pictures of Viktor in Japan. They start only a few days ago, the first one is of Viktor and him walking to Ice Castle.

 

_Viktor found, he’s with the one skater from Japan. Katsuki... seems his family runs and bathhouse nearby. Bet the ‘legend’ is using his fame to get Katsuki to give him a free place to stay. Hah!_

 

Yuuri exhales slowly, trying to maintain his calm while Viktor sleeps soundly next to him. He should probably stop here, he can keep an eye on it to see if they’re being tracked. He doesn’t see anything from tonight which is a little reassuring.

 

Copying the link, Yuuri starts to compose a text to Yakov. He’ll know what to do with this information.

 

Yuuri wonders about giving it to the police. If this person finds out the police are onto their site, maybe they’ll take everything down and be even harder to find. Then again, law enforcement is trained for this kind of thing, they surely know better than him on this.

 

He glances at the clock. It’s six, they have to be awake in less than two hours. Yuuri sighs, wondering if he should even bother sleeping. His mind feels weirdly numb. Like a weight that is too heavy to remove has been set over him. He glances to his side where Viktor is resting and tries to keep calm.

 

Viktor is peaceful looking in his sleep, clutching a pillow close and curled into the blankets. His hair is in such a state of dishevelment Yuuri would normally find himself unable to hold back his laugh. For now, the look only brings a fond, soothing warmth into his chest.

 

He thinks back to only a few hours ago and his face heats. So much has happened in such a short amount of time so maybe he’s crazy, but he thinks he was just about to kiss Viktor Nikiforov.

 

The idea is startling, startling in that Yuuri is, without a doubt, one-hundred percent certain that’s exactly what would’ve happened if they hadn't been interrupted. Somehow, their relationship has progressed to...whatever kissing entails.

 

What does that make them?

 

Do they like each other? Romantically?

 

They haven’t known each other long. Well...Yuuri sometimes feels like he’s known him for a long time, but he also knows better. Knowing about someone and _knowing_ them are two different things. Yuuri thinks he is definitely beginning to know Viktor, and what he knows already makes his heart feel warm with a foreign emotion. He feels a combination of gratitude to whatever luck brought them together and a deep understanding that seems impossible with how short a time they’ve known each other.

 

Maybe this is just what amazing chemistry feels like, Yuuri thinks. Whatever it is, the feeling made them fast friends and even faster...whatever this is.

 

Yuuri should talk to him about it. Definitely. He and Viktor need to discuss this. This isn’t something Yuuri is going to run away from, Yuuri already knows he likes Viktor romantically to say the least. The idea of Viktor leaving after this competition and never being in his life again is painful. Viktor has been a part of Yuuri’s life for a very long time, but never like this. Viktor’s so much more in person.

 

He presses a hand to his chest, the phantom pulling sensation at the thought. He hopes Viktor is thinking the sames things. Yuuri doesn’t think Viktor would just leave him behind, but it's a possibility. Yuuri could just be naive and maybe others have had this same connection with Viktor, only for it to be scrapped.

 

Yuuri thinks back, reflecting on what he knows. Viktor definitely doesn’t seem like that kind of person. Though he does sometimes seem forgetful or flighty...He cares deeply though, his respect for Yuuri and his family, the care with which he speaks to his fans...his emotions run deep. Yuuri and Viktor have an understanding, especially when it comes to feelings of love. It was one of the first things he learned about Viktor.

 

“ _...I’m hoping something else will fill it, in its place. Or rather, I can experience something for the first time.”_

 

The memory sets Yuuri’s heart at ease. He didn’t misunderstand, he knows how Viktor feels about love, at least.

 

Viktor’s even breaths lull Yuuri’s hectic thoughts into quiet. He can think about what they’ve become tomorrow. Maybe they can kiss then, or maybe they’ll decide to wait. Either way, Yuuri just wants Viktor in whatever capacity he can offer himself. Whether it’s as a friend or as something more, Yuuri can’t help but feel a little excited.

 

He feels his eyes drooping and his tired mind sees fit to reach a hand out and gently push the hair from Viktor’s face. Viktor doesn’t stir and Yuuri quickly falls asleep, the exhaustion setting deep into his bones.

 

***

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri wakes with a start, feeling a tight grip on his arm. His exhaustion is quickly forgotten, he takes a quick look around the room before settling his eyes on Viktor.

 

His stomach twists in nervous knots, Viktor looks half crazed, staring at Yuuri with desperate eyes.

 

“Viktor... what’s wrong? You okay?” Yuuri’s eye frantically search the room, but he doesn’t see anything.

 

Viktor’s chest rises and falls in quick breaths. Yuuri worries he is hyperventilating.

 

Yuuri’s eyes finally settle on Viktor, determining the room is safe for now. But the look in Viktor’s eye, the sweat on his forehead, and his clammy hand tell Yuuri that something else is wrong.“Viktor, Viktor look at me. Breathe with me.” Yuuri places his hands on Viktor’s shoulders, “Breathe.”

 

Viktor’s next inhale is a little slower. He gradually starts to take slower breathes in and Yuuri’s stomach starts to settle.

 

He places a soothing hand on Viktor’s cheek. “What happened, Viktor?”

 

“You…” Viktor pauses. He lets out one last long exhale, then leans forward, resting his forehead on Yuuri’s shoulder. “A nightmare.”

 

Yuuri pets his hair in an act of sympathy. “It’s alright... Do you want to talk about it?” Viktor doesn’t respond for a long time, and when he does his voice is tight.

 

“I….You… You got hurt. It was my fault.” Viktor’s hands clutch at Yuuri’s shirt. “I’ve seen you hurt before, I’d rather not see it again. You don’t know how that image haunts me, you know. Even before I knew you, I...I watched your skating and to see that happen to you broke my heart.”

 

Yuuri strokes Viktor’s hair. He swallows thickly. “I’m okay Viktor. That was a long time ago, you don’t have to worry.”

 

“This dream, it wasn’t about your accident. It was...you ran out into some crowd, we were at a skating event and I chased after you, I found you on the ground with a note beside you. It was so vivid. Your face looked just like it did back on that ice, except it felt like _I_ was at fault.”

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri could feel tears gathering in his eyes. “No, Viktor. Whatever happens _is not your fault._ And nothing will happen to me.” Yuuri pulled Viktor closer into a tight hug. “And nothing will happen to you either.”

 

Viktor’s breath hitches and then his arms are winding around Yuuri in return. Viktor doesn’t say anything, just breaths deeply onto Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

Viktor’s silence is concerning. Yuuri hopes he believes him when he says he will be safe.

 

Glancing over at the clock, Yuuri sees the alarm will go off in a short ten minutes. “Viktor, the alarm will go off soon. Do you want to try and rest for a couple more minutes?” Yuuri says gently, pulling his fingers through Viktor’s messy hair.

 

Again, Viktor gives a nonverbal response, choosing to hug Yuuri closer and shake his head.

 

“Well do you want a hot shower?” Yuuri can feel Viktor’s cold, clammy skin through the thin layer of Viktor’s night shirt. _How long was Viktor having that nightmare, before he woke me up?_ “Or even better, I could fill the tub for you. It’s not even close to the relaxation the onsen waters do, but taking baths in college always made me feel a little better.”

 

This time there was only a short hesitation before Viktor nodded.

 

When Viktor finally sunk into the waters, he looked marginally better. It seems the worst of the nightmare after-shocks had pasted.

 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Yuuri asks from the doorway, far enough away that Yuuri couldn’t see into the water. However, just seeing Viktor’s naked chest, and _knowing_ he was wearing nothing else gave Yuuri a light blush.

 

“No Yuuri… But thank you.” Viktor gave a light nod and slipped a little deeper into the water.

 

Smiling, Yuuri shut the door and headed back into the room to turn the alarm off, and start preparing for the day. His leg aches terribly from the lack of rest and constant movement they’ve been doing. Hot water would probably do with good too, but there’s no time for that.

 

Once Viktor stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, he seems to have gained back his usual demeanor. Yuuri wanted to ask Viktor how he was really doing, but the whole time they were getting ready and heading to the rink, he couldn’t seem to force it from his throat.

 

Yuuri knew Viktor didn’t need any additional distractions or stress. Tomorrow was the competition.

 

Yakov and a couple security guards from the rink were waiting outside as Yuuri and Viktor arrived in a taxi, surrounded by reporters and fans, with a murderous look on his face.

 

“Viktor, don’t say anything to anybody, got it?” Yakov yells over the noise of the crowd as soon as they exit. “Save it for the interview, we need to get you inside.”

 

Without further delay, the guards hired for the competition circled Viktor, Yuuri taking the place right behind him, and starting pushing through the crowd.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel proud at seeing Viktor interact with the crowd. If Yuuri had no idea what was happening, he would have sworn this was just another event for Viktor. Just like always, Viktor winks and waves to his fans, expertly dodges reporter questions without being rude, and walks with a confident flare.

 

Yuuri thinks how many times he’s seen Viktor do this. How many times was Viktor severely distressed and played it cool in front of his fans?

 

Yakov pulls ahead to open the door for their little herd, the guards staying behind to make sure other arriving skaters could be escorted properly as well.

 

“You both look awful,” Yakov says frowning as soon as they’re away from anyone else. _I feel awful too._

 

Viktor chuckles, straightening his Russian team jacket, and pulling his hand through his hair. “You’re so blunt.”

 

Yakov grunts and leads them toward the small preparation room attached to the conference room. “Before you go on, I’ll introduce you and state that this press conference is strictly for the competition tomorrow. Do no let them pull you into saying anymore about this stalking situation than necessary. If it’s brought up, tell them the police are working on it,” Yakov explains.

 

Viktor nods as he settles down at an empty table, grabbing a bottle of water. The small room has a door that will lead Viktor into the other room and onto the small stage, along with a television screen displaying the events of the conference. Normally staff like Yuuri would sit in this connecting room to watch the conference, and be close if anything happens, but Yuuri already decided he would be in the other room with Viktor.

 

Suddenly Yakov turns to Yuuri. “I read through those links you sent me this morning, and called the police again.” Viktor perks up at Yakov’s words, and it dawns on Yuuri that he forgot to tell Viktor what he found. “They said this was a good start. There are many pictures on there. Quite a few where Viktor was some place public when the photo was taken and nearby shops may have surveillance videos. They very well could be able to find this person or group.” Yuuri’s heart sped with excitement. Could they really find them just like that?

 

“What did you send Yakov, Yuuri?” Viktor questions, standing up, eyes wide. Yakov looks to Viktor surprised. Most likely he’s confused as to why he never said anything to Viktor.

 

Yuuri turns to Viktor. “Well I was trying to do a little of my own research last night online…” Yuuri hesitates, “I ran into a lot of...well, anti-you blogs, and found people posting shots like the ones that were left for you at my home.” Yuuri decides to cut it off there. Viktor has to speak in a couple minutes, so telling him about all the details might be too much stress.

 

Instead of refocusing on the task at hand, Viktor pales. “Did they have photos of you with me?”

 

Yuuri trips up, unsure how to respond. He remembers this morning, Viktor was anxious and afraid _for him._ The expression Viktor is giving him now is just like before. “It’s okay, Viktor.” Yuuri says, hoping to distract from the question and sounds reassuring.

 

Viktor nods, takes a deep breath. Yuuri wonders if this is his routine when he’s uneasy. He seemed worked up this morning, but now, after clearly being so bothered by the news he’s already beginning to calm down. His mask is settling into place for the interview, Yuuri can see his Viktor transform into the media's right in front of his eyes.

 

“We’ll talk about it after.” Viktor concedes. The words sound slightly threatening coming from Viktor like this. His smile is too bright, it’s wide and fake in a way that doesn’t suit him.

 

“Of course.” Yuuri responds.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov?” All three turn to look at the man that appears behind them. Yuuri recognizes him as a worker from another rink that comes to help out with bigger events. “You’re on in two minutes.”

 

“Thank you, I’ll be ready,” Viktor says with a smile.

 

“Remember to keep anything about your personal life vague,” Yakov reminds him, walking with Viktor to the door that separates the press from them.

 

“Of course,” Viktor repeats. Viktor turns to meet Yuuri’s eyes for a moment and then he and Yakov are gone.

 

Yuuri and the rest of the staff in the room turn their attention to the screen as Viktor sits down at the table and arranges his microphone. The crowd is in a hectic state, the usual professionalism of journalists has turned into a frenzy of curiosity. Yuuri sympathizes, it was like that after his incident. At least Viktor seems calm and collected.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov! What is the status of your stalker?”

 

“Have you received any more threats?”

 

“What is your relationship with Katsuki Yuuri?”

 

The questions blur together, but the last blocked out anything else. Yuuri inhales sharply. He knew there are a good possibility that he would be mentioned. He’s been glued to Viktor’s side since he arrived in Japan. They have been walking in public often, sometimes holding hands, and Yuuri knows if he saw Viktor Nikiforov walking down the street he would want to take photos too. But somehow hearing reporters ask the status of… whatever they are, is startling.

 

Yuuri can see Viktor tense at the question too, even if he tries to pretend they don’t bother him. Yuuri wonders how Viktor will manage to redirect questions involving him. Will Viktor say they are friends and move on? Sure, Yuuri does consider Viktor a friend… But _just_ described as a friend feels all wrong.

 

“Good morning, everyone.” Viktor speaks with a loud, authoritative voice, and the reporters quiet down. “Ah, could you please keep your questions related to the upcoming competition?” Viktor grins, tilting his head in a charming lilt, “Everyone’s been insisting I keep tight lipped, wouldn’t want to cause problems with the kind police who have been helping me here in Japan, you see.”

 

Question effectively blocked. As always, Yuuri is impressed. Viktor’s mastery in skating extends to his personal skills, he effectively handles the media without giving too much, but still manages to settle the journalists into a friendlier energy.

 

Most of the questions from there do stick to skating as he requested, the only deviation comes from a single journalist.

 

“Viktor, you’ve been seen frequently with Japan’s former top skater Katsuki Yuuri since arriving in Japan. Are you intending to be his coach and bring him back to the figure skating competition?”

 

Yuuri is startled, why anyone think he would be returning is beyond him. Viktor as his coach would be a dream come true, but his leg can’t handle the landing on his jumps, as much as he would like to come back that one fact will keep him from the ice.

 

Viktor smiles politely. “As much as I would _love_ to be Yuuri’s coach, he unfortunately will not be making a return to men’s figure skating. The jumps are simply too strenuous on his injury.” Viktor smiles wickedly, “However, maybe I can try convincing him on another skating career path.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen, he has no idea what he has in mind, but Viktor seems to have an idea. He’s not lying here. He wants Yuuri back in figure skating, but not in men’s singles? He certainly wouldn’t be able to do pair skating ether.

 

Maybe he’s just trying to please the crowd, Yuuri will have to talk with him about it later.

 

The rest of the questions fly by with ease, nothing else out of the ordinary is brought about. People don’t want to approach Viktor with retirement questions to his face.

 

As soon as Viktor steps off stage, Yuuri is there to greet him. Viktor catches his eye and the exhausted look on Viktor’s face melts.

 

“Good work on your interview,” Yuuri says, giving Viktor a shy smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

They both leave the room in silence, words perched on their throats. It’s clear, Viktor wants to talk about what he saw online, but Yuuri’s not sure how much he wants to give. He doesn’t want to stress Viktor out more than he already is.

 

Surprisingly, Yakov is the one who speaks first, once they have all been stuffed into a taxi. Yakov provides the driver an address for a restaurant before turning on Viktor. “Viktor, what are you thinking with all this teasing information? The press will be all over you back in Russia. This mess better be solved before the Grand Prix Final.”

 

Yuuri’s heart sinks a little at the mention of Viktor returning home. He doesn’t want to believe their connection is temporary, but they’ve known each other such a short amount of time. The press conference made him believe at least a little that Viktor will still be talking to him, maybe pushing him into something even though Yuuri has no idea what.

 

“Yakov...I hope that as much as you do, but in the meantime there isn’t much we can do about it. Now, tell me what Yuuri found online.” Viktor turns to direct his next questions to him. “How did you find it? I searched myself when things originally started to get bad, but didn’t find much.”

 

Yuuri shrugs passively, but describes some of the images he found.

 

“How’d you find this site and not the police? Police back in Russia have been looking for weeks,” Yakov asks, incredulously.

 

“I used to frequent some more obscure figure skating fan sites. The kind of sites I was looking for weren’t always in Japanese so I branched out into a few from the U.S. and Canada. I found a link on an old forum that was talking trash about you, which sent me to some Italian site demanding your immediate retirement. I think they just really want someone from their home country to win, but it’s clear they’re after your career to make that happen.”

 

Viktor sighs heavily, “Did you see any threats made towards you?”

 

Yuuri shakes his head, “I may have been in some pictures, but they only really talked dirt on you, Viktor.”

 

The tensions seeps out of Viktor’s shoulders. “Well, that’s reassuring. I don’t want to get anyone else involved, especially over something like this. If they want their skater to win, then it looks like they’ll have to beat me in competition. I’m not backing out when we’re this close.”

 

There’s some hesitance in Viktor’s words, but no matter how confidant he sounds, Yuuri knows he’s uneasy. He wonders if Yakov can see it too.

 

“Viktor, relax. And make sure you eat light, we’re meeting Yuri at the restaurant then heading back to training, the competition is tomorrow so I need you prepared.”

 

“Whatever you say, Yakov.”

 

...Yuri?

 

***

 

Somehow, Yuuri managed to forget what Yakov has been doing the past few days. He understands exactly why he’s been so adamant on Viktor staying with him. Yuri clearly needs Yakov’s full attention.

 

“Yakov! What took you so long? I’ve been here forever.” Yuri says loudly as they take their seats in a booth. How old is he now? He must be at least seventeen, Yuuri thinks, remembering when he nearly beat Viktor at the last Grand Prix.

 

Every time he’s seen him on TV he’s always had a loud and boisterous attitude, and he can see now that’s not just a persona he wears. Yuri is completely himself on and off the ice, that's for sure.

 

He’s clearly taking after Viktor though, his skill is unparalleled, except for Viktor, and he managed to shock the world with his theme of unconditional love in his portrayal of Agape.

 

“Who is this?” Yuri says, eyes narrowing after spotting Yuuri lingering behind Viktor and Yakov.

 

Yuuri tries to suppress his flinch and fails spectacularly. Viktor twitches at his side, and he suddenly finds Viktor’s hand tapping reassuringly at his own. He barely recovers, but he manages a smile when he speaks. “Katsuki Yuuri. Nice to meet you.” Yuuri finishes with a small nod of this head.

 

“Hello Yuri~” Viktor says, ignoring Yuri’s questions towards him. Yuri continues eyeing him, so Viktor continues. “How’s training been going?”

 

Finally Yuri looks towards Viktor. “Boring, why have you been hiding? It’s not like this loser is going to do anything other than leave you notes. Probably just trying to get in your pants like all your other fans or something. Yakov’s all worried while he’s supposed to be training _me._ ” Yuri replies, but he sounds off as he says it. His voice not as heated as a minute ago.

 

Viktor shrugs, “You’re probably right. Still, nothing wrong with being careful! I need to make you work for your gold medal after all.” Viktor winks, and Yuuri can’t help but smile. Viktor seems to have left the nervousness about what they found online in the car.

 

The bantering back in forth between Viktor and Yuri settles him down, as they head into the restaurant Yakov chose. All the talk of the Grand Prix final combined with Viktor’s enemies had him nervous and on edge. Viktor seems to have noticed, as somehow alcohol is continuously placed in front of him. He’s nearly tipsy before he demands Viktor stop.

 

It’s hard to deny him though, and Viktor’s smile seems to grow in proportion to Yuuri’s alcohol consumption.

 

“Yuuuuuriiii, are you sure you won’t want anymore? This is my treat~”

 

Viktor is using _that voice_. The amused one that Yuuri knows is trouble. “Please don't. We have to get back for your official practice time, and I’m pretty sure I need to be sober if I’m accompanying you.”

 

“But I don’t know what you’re like under the influence! These are things we need to know about each other Yuuri.”

 

That stops Yuuri from drinking, he immediately switches to his water. Yuuri unhinged is not something he wants to show Viktor anytime soon. “I-ah, another time Viktor. When we don’t have these kind of responsibilities over our heads.”

 

Viktor smirks, a promise in his eyes, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

 

“Yakovvv, we need to head back for practice. If I’m going to beat this idiot, I need more practice.”

 

Yakov grumbles. “Hurry up and finish Katsuki, we need to be back at the rink.”

 

So does he, and he needs to not be drunk on the job. He’ll likely be as under fire from the press as Viktor is, he usually makes a few statements on events like this.

 

He wolfs down the remaining food on the table and chugs his water until the tipsiness feels more under control. His face still feels hot, but by the time they make it back to the rink he should be fine.

 

“Let’s go.” Yuuri gets up too quickly, and stumbles. Viktor laughs and wraps an arm around his middle.

 

“You’re more of a lightweight than I guessed. You went to school in America right?” Viktor laughs and his grip tightens. “I got you Yuuri, don’t worry.”

 

Yuri glances at them and scoffs. “Disgusting, why him huh?”

 

Viktor’s smile turns menacing, his eyes go cold. “You should be thinking about your skate Yuri, you won’t win with your triples as aggressive as they are.” Viktor seems to think for a moment, his expression calming. “You know what? Two Yuri’s is confusing. I think we’ll call you Yurio now.”

 

The sheer volume of Yurio’s outcry sends Yuuri stumbling further into Viktor’s side. Viktor smiles and leans down, “Don’t think too much on his comments, he likes to get a rise out of people. He actually admired your step sequences a lot before the accident you know.” So Yuri did know who he was? He’ll have to think about that information later.

 

Yuuri nods, his already flushed face feels even warmer. He can’t imagine Yuri harboring anything but malice towards him with the way he’s speaking now, but maybe Viktor’s right. This is just how Yuri is.

 

***

 

The official practice for the skaters begins and the rink is swarming with press, fans, and skaters by the time they arrive. Yuuri feels under-dressed for this kind of workday, usually by now he’d be decked out in a suit ready to the waiting press, but he wore his clothes he packed in his bag from the other night. Maybe he should text Yuuko to bring his suit for tomorrow…

 

His boss, Ryo, finds their group quickly. Yurio immediately heads for the locker rooms with Yakov heading for the rink.

 

Yuuri watches them leave and searches for Viktor as Ryo approaches. He’s wearing a suit and Yuuri immediately feels extremely under-dressed. Hopefully he can avoid the press. “Yuuri! How’s shadowing Viktor been? I know you’re a big fan, can you get him to do a bit of promotion for the rink?”

 

Viktor seems to magically appear at his side then, wearing a professional but amused smile. “Of course! Anything for Yuuri.” Viktor says, sending him a flirtatious wink. Yuuri wishes the floor would open up and swallow him. Ryo even seems embarrassed, but gives Yuuri a thumbs up.

 

“Do you have some time now? I have something small already prepared if you have the time of course.” His boss says, slowly leading Viktor away. Viktor looks back and gives him a reassuring smile, before pointing the other way.

 

Ah, there’s a large group of people coming his way. Press. Before he can even think of an escape plan Yuuri is suddenly standing in front of journalists, being asking questions about the events of the rink and his thoughts on the skaters. Yuuri tugs his shirt down to smooth out any wrinkles and clears his throat.

 

Professional Yuuri awakens and he slips easily into answering the questions, his past self would be astounded. He doesn’t slip up, not even once. He does feel self aware about his state of dress though, wearing a simple—probably dirty—sweater, some former skating pants, and his staff ID on a lanyard around his neck. The only danger comes when they decide to ask him about Viktor.

 

“Do you anticipate any danger being exhibited here towards Viktor Nikiforov?”

 

He hesitates only a second, “Unfortunately I am not at liberty to discuss that issue, but I do believe Viktor is safe here. We have security posted and are certainly on higher alert given the situation.”

 

“You said in your press conference you’d personally be responsible for his safety, do you stand by that?”

 

“I do.” Yuuri answers with complete confidence.

 

He would make certain of Viktor’s safety.

 

The journalists seem grateful that they even got that little bit of information and he promptly uses the pause to make his escape. “Excuse me, the practice begins soon and I must be going.”

 

Yuuri makes his escape and as soon as he’s out of sight texts Yuuko about the suit. At least he’ll have something nice to wear on short skate day. He hopes that interview doesn’t make it beyond text format.

 

Not too long after, practice time begins and Yuuri finds himself at rink side, watching Viktor and Yuri go through their programs. Both are beautiful on the ice, and even though he’s seen Viktor’s routine a hundred times now it’s still beautiful. The emotion he feels watching stays the same, no matter how many times he sees it.

 

His boss appears abruptly looking pleased. “You did a good job Yuuri, he left us a great bit we can use for the rink. He spoke very highly of you.”

 

Yuuri smiles sheepishly. “I’m not sure why, I haven’t been of much help to him. I only hope we can keep him safe tomorrow.”

 

“I think we will. I posted more security, the police know to contact us if they get an ID so we can keep an eye out for this person.”

 

Yuuri nods. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course, the safety of the skaters is our top priority! Right after the safety of the audience. Keeping the legend alone safe shouldn’t be too big a task for us.” Ryo is a happy and carefree guy, for which Yuuri is grateful, it gives him the liberty to make expensive suggestions when the cause justifies it. Though it does make him wonder what exactly he asked Viktor to do.

 

Yuuri nods, “If it’s alright, I’d like to stay close to Viktor tomorrow. I made a promise to keep him safe and I want to personally make sure he finishes this competition unharmed.”

 

Ryo laughs, loud and grinning. “I know you do! You made that very clear. You know, I think our turnout will be especially good this year because of you. I’m sure of it.”

 

Yuuri smiles, turning his eyes back to the rink where Viktor is bent down fixing his skates. “I don’t know about that Ryo-san, but thanks.”

 

With that Ryo gives gives him a few more positive comments before heading off to deal with the press himself, leaving Yuuri alone on the sidelines again. Watching Viktor skate is entrancing. Yuuri tries to focus on every detail. Viktor’s hair, expressions, gestures, step sequences… Yuuri’s thoughts trail off as he’s watching Viktor’s feet move. Something seems different.

 

Viktor isn’t wearing his usual gold bladed skates. Instead he’s wearing a pair with silver blades.

 

Alarm bells go off in Yuuri’s head, and he can feel a deep frown form tug at this mouth. It’s not wise to practice in a different pair of skates than what will be used in competition. So why would Viktor be using different skates? He tries to will Viktor’s eyes to him, feeling like he’s missed something in the short time they were separated. It isn’t long before Viktor’s eyes find him and he waves enthusiastically.

 

Yuuri waves back and tilts his head. Locker room.

 

Viktor seems to get the idea because minutes later they meet up in the locker rooms. No one else is there with everyone out on the rink for which Yuuri is grateful. “Something wrong Yuuri? Also your boss is a funny guy, this rink is in-”

 

“Where are your usual skates?” Yuuri asks, interrupting. He has a bad feeling, Viktor’s false smile is only making it worse.

 

Viktor's smile drops.

 

“I…don’t know.” Viktor tells him, looking nervous. “Yakov said he left them in locker 14 for me. But all I found were my backup skates. I can still practice in them just as well, but I...don’t know what could’ve happened to them. I looked through the other unlocked lockers just in case I missed them, but there’s nothing...” Viktor pauses, a long and tense silence filling the room.

 

“Then, I should assume the culprit from last night is already here. They must still be in the rink, we haven’t been here long, I’ll go take a look.”

 

Viktor shakes his head firmly. “No, Yuuri I don’t want you hurt. If anything-”

 

“I’ll be fine Viktor, believe me, there’s nothing they can do to me in this building. There’s security everywhere, we’re prepared for this. This is better, maybe we can catch them here and guarantee they don’t bother you during competition or at the Grand Prix.”

 

Viktor looks pale, his hands tremble slightly as he moves to push his hair out of his eyes. “Yuuri….please...if you find them, don’t do anything rash. Just get their picture or something and run. Go get security, just don’t get hurt.”

 

Yuuri smiles and in a moment of boldness, places his hand on Viktor’s cheek. That makes Viktor smile, he looks soft as he leans into the touch. “Don’t worry Viktor, I’ll be fine. Go back to practice.”

 

Viktor nods and heads back out to the rink. Yuuri places his hands over his face, “Okay.”

 

He’s going to find this person. He needs to.

 

He exits the locker room with a jittery feeling, like he has bugs crawling underneath his clothes. But as sick as he feels, he has to be quick or they could get away… again.

 

First thing first, he informs security that Viktor’s stalker may be in the building and to keep an eye out. They look tense as he tells them this, but go on high alert, speaking urgently into their radios as he leaves them to search.

 

Yuuri takes a complete circle of the rink, avoiding press as he goes. He heads to the bathrooms, the supply closets, asks the staff. Anything out of the ordinary? Seen anyone carrying gold blades? His staff all seem on edge at the mention of the missing skates, he feels bad for making them worry, but if Viktor is in danger then any of them could be, they need to be on high alert.

 

Yuuri’s senses go into overdrive when he goes into the basement where the circuit breakers and big supplies are stored. It would be hard to get help down here, Yuuri thinks remembering his promise to Viktor.

 

His leg is starting to protest from all the walking and stairs he’s climbed. They ache from this morning never truly left him to begin with. He doesn’t think he’d do very well right now in a full out chase.

 

He reaches the circuit breakers, relieved to see them undisturbed. He doesn’t want another hotel situation. He’s starting to breathe easy when a sound startles him, coming from the end of the hallway. He peeks down the corridor, trying to be as quiet as possible. It’s dark, only one light adorns the middle of the hallway. Slowly, Yuuri makes his way down, seeing now one but hearing a continuously scuffling noise. No one should be down here. If its Viktor’s stalker all he needs is a picture. That’s it, then he can make a break for it.

 

He gets to the end of the hallway, the source of the shuffling coming from a set of large twin boxes. He doesn’t seen anyone behind them but…

 

He goes to move the boxes, his stomach somewhere in his shoes.

 

Something moves, Yuuri screams. A rat squeezes its way out the small wedge of space between the boxes.

 

“Oh…” Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief. Just a rat. He’ll tell Ryo they have to get some traps down here.

 

He feels less on edge as he goes back upstairs. Maybe the stalker escaped? There’s not many places left he hasn’t checked. His leg is really starting to bother him too. Maybe he’ll just head back to the locker rooms, take some medicine, and wait for Viktor. If they’re still here, the security will catch them with such obvious gold blades surely? Hopefully the security letting people out is also searching larger bags like Yuuri instructed.

 

He returns to the locker room, disappointed when he hears someone shuffling in the next row. He and Viktor will have to find another place to talk. He moves around, heading towards Viktor’s locker when he stops cold.

 

There’s someone at Viktor’s locker. For a second, he almost thinks its Yurio with the smaller stature, but he quickly realizes exactly who it is when he sees the shine of those gold blades.

 

Yuuri frantically gets out his phone as quietly as he can, barely breathing so as not to be noticed. The person is turned away from him now, they are slowly depositing the skates back in Viktor’s locker. They are wearing a red hoodie, and Yuuri curses that its obscuring their face.

 

Yuuri takes the photo, and the sound of the camera noise sends both of them jumping.

 

_I’m so stupid I forgot to put it on silent!_

 

“Delete it!” The person screams, their face now fully visible. They’re young, dark hair, masculine facial features. Yuuri quickly snaps another picture and _runs_.

 

He books it out of the locker room, yelling for the security guards. Fast footfalls come in close behind him. Yuuri’s heart is like a jackrabbit behind his ribs, the wind in his lungs rushing in and out of him too quickly. He’s going to get caught, this person is small and fast and Yuuri is in nowhere near the shape he used to be.

 

“Help! I found him! Security!” He screams.

 

He trips when a sharp pain shoots up his leg, sending him sprawling to the floor. He clutches the phone close to his chest as he lands. The stalker is fast on him, landing on his chest and clawing at Yuuri’s hands for his phone.

 

“Give it to me!” The stalker shrieks. A hand goes for his face and Yuuri loses sight as his round glasses are crushed against his face. He’s grateful the lens doesn’t break, he hides his eyes, turning his head towards the floor to prevent any damage. He blinks, panicked by his now blurry environment.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor. Where are the guards?

 

There’s an annoyed sound from above him, then the red blur of the stalker is fading into the distance, two dark blurs which must be security guards hot on his heels.

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri are you alright?” Viktor’s panicked voice makes its way into Yuuri’s ears.

 

“I’m fine,” Yuuri responds, still unmoving on the floor. He needs to get up and reassure Viktor, but _his leg_.

 

Viktor is beside him, kneeling. His face coming in and out of focus with Yuuri’s crushed glasses smashed against his face.

 

Careful hands come under his back, and Viktor slowly lifts him into his lap. Yuuri blushes, but doesn’t protest, still too shocked to move.

 

Viktor’s hands come over his own, soothing away the iron grip he has on his phone. “You did good, Yuuri. You can let go. The security is after him now, I’m sure they’ve caught him by now.”

 

Yuuri’s hands slowly loosen, and after removing the crushes glasses, he takes a look at the pictures. “I know you didn’t want me close to him, but I found him by surprise and I just took the picture like an idiot before making sure my phone was on silent. Sorry Viktor, for worrying you.”

 

Viktor pets his hair reassuringly, “I’m just glad you’re okay, let's see what you have.”

 

They both take a look, the picture of the face looks blurry to Yuuri, he hopes dearly it's just because he’s not wearing his glasses. “Is it blurry? I can’t see all that well.”

 

“It’s a little blurry, but maybe the police can do something about that, your other picture of his back is really clear though. You did good Yuuri.”

 

He sighs in relief. He hopes he doesn’t have to even give it to them, the security have probably caught him by now like Viktor said right?

 

Yuuri basks for a few seconds in Viktor’s hold. There’s a slight tremble to Viktor’s hands as he holds him, he feels guilty, he made Viktor worry again.

 

“How’d you find me?”

 

“I was worried when it was taking you so long to come back to the rink, so I was heading towards the locker rooms. Then I heard you yelling for security.” Viktor presses his forehead against the top of his head. “You scared me. I’m so glad you’re okay. If he had a weapon...it could’ve been much worse.”

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agrees easily. “But it wasn’t. Hopefully you don’t have to worry about him at the competition anymore.”

 

Viktor nods, “I hope so too. Can you stand?”

 

He desperately wants to say yes to put Viktor’s mind at ease. But his leg still is giving a low pulse of pain, he’s a little afraid to put weight on it.

 

“Can you help me up? I think so.” He’s not confident at all, but he doesn’t want Viktor to worry more.

 

Viktor nods, and slowly lifts Yuuri, supporting the majority of his weight. Yuuri is relieved, because the second he puts weight on the leg the low pulse turns sharp.

 

“Ah, it’s a bit sore. I don’t full on sprint too much these days, especially after walking so much. I just need to rest it for a few hours then it should be fine.” Yuuri says, standing on his good leg, while Viktor balances him. He grunts as he tries to take a step forward, Viktor scowls at his efforts and decides to suddenly scoop him up into a bridal carry. Yuuri can feel his face burning red, and he sputters in surprise.

 

“You don’t have to worry about that, I’ll get us a ride back to the hotel.” Viktor looks angry in a way Yuuri hasn’t seen before, he finds his protests about being carried dying on his lips. Instead he just feels his face on fire as he’s carried through the hallway and into the locker room.

 

There’s a few journalists in the hallway, he dearly hopes they don’t publish this. Come to think of it, were there any press around when he was tackled to the ground?

 

Viktor settles him on a bench in front of his locker, and takes out his phone, muttering something about a taxi, before turning his attention to his locker.. “So they returned my skates.”

 

“Looks like. Check them, maybe the stalker sabotaged them. I can’t see them just taking them for a bit without some plan.”

 

“That seems very likely, but in that case why did they even bother taking them in the first place? It was obvious I’d check for that, that’s so pointless.” Viktor’s expression is angry as he removes his skates from his locker and checks the inside of the boot for anything.

 

“Maybe they tried to return them in time before you started practice and they couldn’t for some reason?” Yuuri supplies, Viktor wasn’t away from his locker for very long.

 

“They probably expected I’d be with your boss longer. I was only gone a few minutes.”

 

Yuuri nods, agreeing. Viktor turns the blades over, checking the screws on the mount of the skate.

 

“Ah, think I found something.”

 

Viktor fiddles with his skate and produces two screws on the right blade. “These need to be replaced, these aren’t the right kind for this skate. They’re too loose. If I’d try to jump on this, the skate would slip under the force and I’d probably take a pretty bad landing.”

 

Yuuri’s leg aches at the thought. His mind jumps to his own bad landing, except instead of seeing himself he sees Viktor, crumpled on the ice, the audience watching as the legend’s career is ended.

 

He suppresses a shiver and prays nothing like that happens in competition tomorrow. Viktor deserves to have his career go out naturally, with a gold medal on his neck and cheers from the audience instead of horrified gasps.

 

Viktor seems to notice Yuuri’s internal horror. “Don’t worry Yuuri, that won’t happen. We found the flaw didn’t we? I’ll make sure these are fixed and I’ll be sure to practice on them before competition.”

 

Yakov and Yuri, as well as a few other skaters take that moment to enter the locker room. He recognizes a few, Guang Hong and Emil are familiar, he’s seen them skate in person or on television enough times. He hasn’t met any of them officially though, he wishes Phichit had got sorted into this cup, he misses his light-hearted friend. His warmth would be a blessing right now.

 

Yuri is surprisingly silent, but Yakov gives him a firm hit on the back that he’s sure is supposed to be encouraging, even though it just hurts. “Good job Katsuki. Good to see you’re alright,” Yakov grunts.

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

Yurio is watching him closely. He sees something that looks like approval in Yurio’s gaze...he hopes its that at least. Maybe he’s charging up to yell at him for worrying Viktor. Something like that Yuuri might actually agree with being scolded for.

 

“Yakov, I’m going to take Yuuri back to the hotel. I’ll be back to test the skates out.” Yakov says nothing to this, but Viktor then looks straight at Yurio. “Yuri.”

 

Just his name, but Yurio then quickly moves up beside Viktor. He can see now, the loyalty there.

Viktor scoops him up again, much to his embarrassment. “The ride is here, I’ll take you to the hotel room.”

 

***

 

Viktor sets Yuuri on the hotel room bed and moves to go get ice for his leg from down the hall. Yuri follows in slowly, looking unexpectedly solemn. Yuuri’s still confused why Yurio is here at all, but he doesn’t have the confidence right now to question it. The loss of adrenaline, combined with the lack of sleep lately is finally catching up to him.

 

When it’s clear Yuri is just going to stand in the room quietly, Yuuri takes out his phone to check his messages. He’s texted Ryo four times now, asking if they caught the stalker. Every second he grows more nervous, maybe he escaped? He sent the pictures he took to Yakov to pass along to the police, but what if the picture doesn’t lead the police right to this man?

 

“Calm down Katsuki. Stupid, you’re safe here.” Yurio says gruffly. The reassurance is unexpected.

 

Yuuri nods in reply. “I know, I just hope they caught him.”

 

Yurio says nothing at that. “Yeah, I hope so too. Viktor’s not himself with all this, he’s going to make the competition too easy for me.”

 

The statement confirms for him that Yurio is as worried about Viktor as he is. Cute. Yuuri can’t help smile a little bit at that.

 

Viktor returns with a bag of ice for Yuuri. “How long does this take to calm down usually?”

 

“It should only be a few hours. I’m fine Viktor, thank you.” Yuuri tells him, Viktor nods in reply.

 

“You guys should go finish practice.” Yuuri tells them seriously, he doesn’t want to be the reason they’re not as prepared as the other skaters.

 

“I finished my practice. Viktor’s got his second set moved, go back to the rink Viktor.” Yurio says, addressing Viktor in a stern tone. “You need to practice with your real skates.”

 

“But…” Yuuri sends him a stern look as well. “...I know. I’ll head back. I can’t fight two Yuri’s can I?“Viktor sighs and puts on his jacket. “Keep an eye on Yuuri for me, I’ll be back. Yakov should be here to pick me up.”

 

Yuuri can’t help but worry, after the incident Yuuri is sure this person isn’t opposed to violence now. The threats are no longer empty.

 

Viktor moves to leave, but pauses, long and tense before returning to Yuuri’s bedside.

 

He stands there, over him for a long moment. “I didn’t thank you yet, so thank you Yuuri. For trying so hard in all of this.” He says, then leans down and places a kiss on top of his head. “I’ll be back.”

 

Then in a quick move before Yuuri can even process what Viktor just did, or worry about Viktor heading back to the rink alone, he’s gone. Yurio locks the deadbolt behind him in his departure.

 

“Tch, he’s always had a stupidly romantic nature. I wondered when he’d make someone his victim.” Yurio says, looking towards the door, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

 

Somehow, Yuuri is even more embarrassed at this, he’s sure his face must look beet red by now.

 

“Shit, you look as enamored as he is. Just go to sleep Katsuki, he’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

“I’m not all that tired.”

 

He’s lying. He’s so exhausted blinking seems like a chore.

 

Yurio laughs roughly. “Sure you aren’t. You know, you’re tougher than you look. I used to think your little nervous bits with the press were so stupid, but then…”

 

Yurio pauses, looking uncomfortable. “I watched your fall on TV. Scared the hell out of me. Gruesome stuff. It made me think twice about Yakov’s safety precautions. Viktor too. He didn’t come back the same from that competition. He said you looked right at him. Your retirement announcement shook him up.”

 

This is the first Yuuri hears of this. He doesn’t have a reply. Did his injury really impact other skaters that much?

 

“I think he started valuing it more, you know? His time skating, we don’t get to skate like this for very long.”

 

Suddenly, Yurio seems much more like an adult than the feisty kid from Russia. Right now, he seems beyond his years.

 

“It’s all temporary, we have to enjoy it while it lasts.” Yuuri tells him solemnly. If he’s learned anything, it's that he has to make the most of what he has in the moment. He’s lost skating and sometimes, he thinks he took it for granted, too focused on the criticism and not enough on the fact he got to be on the professional figure skating stage, even if it was only for a little while.

 

It's the same with now, he needs to appreciate Viktor while he’s here, instead of the feelings he knows he’ll have when Viktor leaves.

 

He can’t control Viktor’s actions, and really, he doesn’t want to. Even though it would hurt losing him, especially now when he feels like they are so close. They haven’t known each other long, so maybe it just feels like that, but he knows he will at least lose something very important. Potentially the most precious thing in his life, now that they are perched on the cusp of growing closer. The potential is there, he feels it. Viktor feels it too, if his actions are any indication, Viktor is meeting him where he is.

 

Yurio nods at him, as Yuuri’s thoughts run in chaotic turmoil. “Just rest, Katsuki.”

 

This time, Yuuri concedes and lets himself settle comfortably into bed. He’s asleep in seconds.

 

***

 

When Yuuri wakes, he finds Yurio asleep in the chair beside him. The ice has melted in the pack at his leg, so he slowly removes it. The low pulse of pain in his leg has faded, and it feels safe to walk on it now.

 

Leaning up, he glances to his right. Viktor is asleep beside him, he doesn’t even remember him coming in. He must’ve slept through it.

 

“You’re awake.”

 

Yuuri glances to where the voice came from. In the corner of the hotel room, Yakov sits at the desk, looking as tired as the sleeping skaters surrounding him.

 

“Don’t get up, feel free to go back to sleep. I’m going to take Yurio to his hotel room. We changed to this hotel.” Yakov sits up and comes to Yuuri’s bedside. “I have some rough news for you… They didn’t catch the guy. He was too quick apparently, but they have everything on security footage. I made sure the police got the images you sent me, so they are working on face recognition currently.” Yakov says gruffly, the bags in his eyes look pronounced as he jostles Yuri slightly.

 

“Get up, we’re heading to your room.”

 

Yurio makes a noise of protest, but moves to stand.

 

Yuuri clears his throat, finding his voice. “Can Viktor skate on his usual skates?”

 

Yakov turns, “Yes. I paid a local shop to come fix them where I could oversee the process.” Yuuri nods in relief.

 

Yurio leaves the room, giving Yuuri a last glance over his shoulder before shutting the door softly behind him. At this, Yakov’s mood changes. “You know don’t you.” It’s not a question, and he doesn’t specify for a minute, but Yuuri knows exactly what he’s talking about. “This will be Viktor’s last Grand Prix Final?”

 

Yuuri’s not sure how Yakov came to the conclusion that he knew, but there’s no use lying. He nods.

 

“I can see it in his eyes. The end is near for him. I want him to have a good final year. Selfish bastard, tells you outright but not me. He likes to surprise everyone, even me. Maybe he could tell I already knew.” Yakov sighs heavily. Yuuri’s not sure what to say. “Goodnight Katsuki. There’s security watching your room tonight. Oh, and your suit and a couple other things she said you might need are on the chair. Your friend delivered it for you.”

 

“Th-Thank you, sir.”

 

Every conversation with Yakov, even emotional ones like that always seems to end on an intimidating note. Yuuri sighs in relief when the door closes behind Yakov.

 

He settles back down, glancing at the clock. It’s still early. He’s only slept a few hours, but by no means does he feel rested. If he could just close his eyes and-

 

“Yuuri.” A small whisper voices at his ear.

 

Yuuri turns his head, seeing Viktor with his eyes half opened. “Viktor…”

 

There’s bags under his eyes, and Yuuri takes a moment to think about how Viktor must be just as tired, if not more so, than him. Yuuri wonders if he’s just as stressed that the stalker is still on the loose. “Get some sleep Viktor, you have to compete tomorrow.”

 

Viktor nods, he’s tense though and his arms reach out for Yuuri. He finds himself settling into them, feeling reassured. He could sleep like this.

 

“It will be fine. They know who this is now, the competition will go fine. Don’t worry about a thing, Yuuri.” Viktor says, his voice gentle and soothing. Yuuri wonders if he’s trying to convince himself as well.

 

***

 

Competition day begins very quickly. There’s little time for them to so much as catch their breaths.

 

On waking, Yuuri quickly goes to put on his suit and Viktor tends to his skating outfits. Yuuri had to marvel for a moment over his skating costume. It fits the short skate well, utilizing bright reds and deep greens in a way that Yuuri doesn’t quite understand how they end up flowing well together.

 

As always Viktor is trying something new, the theme of his short skate is war, and takes on a classical piece that utilizes drums, trumpets, violins, and flutes heavily. Viktor portrays the piece as an internal, emotional war, though while watching the movements of the skate with the music it conveniently doubles as watching a battlefield.

 

Yuuri is excited to see the performance in person this time.

 

He checks his suit bag and is excited to see that Yuuko has packed his other pair of glasses. Someone must have told her about his usual pair. They’re different than his usual, more square than round. He tends to use them only for professional events, he’s grateful Yuuko knew enough to grab these for him.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor practically shouts when he exits the bathroom. “You look stunning! You should wear a suit more often.”

 

“Thanks,” Yuuri mumbles, feeling sheepish.

 

They get a ride to the rink in no time, crowds are flooding into the rink and fans waiting at the entrance eagerly to see the skaters.

 

“You can walk with me, Yuuri. It’s fine.” Viktor tells him when Yuuri struggles with his internal debate of whether to helicopter around Viktor until his safety is guaranteed or let him walk into the rink on his own with Yakov.

 

He’s glad Viktor makes the decision for him. He sticks close and hovers ahead, scanning the crowd rapidly for anyone suspicious. He’s on edge after yesterday, he won’t make the same mistake again. Next time, he will not be caught off guard.

 

Once they are inside and out of the swarm of fans and press, Yakov guides Viktor away to where he has to speak to the press. “Find us later Yuuri, I got him until then.”

 

Yuuri nods, feeling uneasy as he watches Viktor go. They wave and then Yuuri is now on the job again too. Part of his job is making sure everything at this event runs smoothly and so he starts his rounds.

 

Generally, a manager will come approach him if there’s a problem that Yuuri specifically needs to address, but for the most part, his job is to monitor and be a representative of the rink. The very reason he was hired on here was because of his reputation as a figure skater and customers of the rink generally like speaking to him about their skating interests.

 

The first issue arises with some technical difficulty on the lobby’s screens displaying the event. It’s supposed to transition to provide the schedule, but for whatever reason it’s stuck on the initial welcome displays.

 

Yuuri gets tech support and they fix it, it only takes just under a half hour and it's back to smooth sailing.

 

The next thing is a stolen item report. Security are already on high alert for Viktor’s stalker, but he informs them of someone potentially stealing items and lets them know to keep an eye out.

 

The list of things slowly piles and by the time Yuuri finishes them all, it’s almost time for Viktor’s free skate to begin.

 

He breathes a sigh of relief once he reaches the rink. The crowd is going wild. Viktor is lacing up his skates to go on next. He stand to the side of the entrance, watching Viktor until he catches his eye. Viktor’s eyes sparkle, and Yuuri blushes and mouths good luck.

 

He feels jittery with excitement as he watches Viktor hit the ice. The piece is so exciting, he wants to hear the overpowering drums in the rink as Viktor dances on the ice to the sound.

 

Viktor skates to center ice, his costume flows behind him like a cloak. The green and red tendrils of fabric make it look like Viktor is wearing a cape. He wonders how the fabric doesn’t get in the way. Under the lights Yuuri now can see slight shades of yellow and orange flecked into the fabric, creating a dazzling array of colors. He never noticed them on TV before.

 

Viktor rises to his starting pose and waits.

 

The music starts with a bang, a loud drum sounding and moving forward with a steady beat, slowly rising in tempo. Viktor sets off on his right leg, skates moving furiously to pick up speed. Viktor comes to the outer edges of the rink and completes a circle.

 

Another bang of a drum, Viktor crouches low on the ice, spinning with the motion. An interesting interpretation of creeping up on an enemy unfolds. He comes out of his crouch, only to pick up speed once more.

 

Another bang of the drum, Viktor moves into a jump. His signature. Yuuri watches the blades of his skates nervously. They don’t seem to tremble under the weight of Viktor’s landing, he breathes again. Viktor lands perfectly.

 

The flutes and violins enter, the music slowing down. Viktor makes his expression turn into one of something akin to mourning as he dances across the ice. His arms fly back, his back bending so far Yuuri thinks he’s about to lean all the way back to let his hands touch the ice.

 

Instead, Viktor uses it as a spring, when the drums resume he immediately skirts back up to speed and flies into the next jump.

 

The alternating elements of fast drum beats and slow, gentle classical music fill the arena and the audience is as mesmerized as he is. Viktor hasn’t lost one bit of skill since he took his first gold, and his mastery is apparent in his every move.

 

He’s deserved every gold medal he’s won.

 

Viktor steps into his finishing pose, hand over his eyes in a mournful pose. The crowd erupts in applause, Yuuri joining in with them. People whistle and throw flowers and stuffed toys onto the ice as Viktor bows and takes a lap to appease the crowd

 

Viktor collects an item or two from the thrown gifts before skating by where Yuuri stands. Yuuri walks up to the barrier to greet him.

 

“How was that?” Viktor asks in a teasing tone, wiggling a small poodle plushie in his face before setting it in his hands. Yuuri clutches it to his chest and can’t help blushing.

 

“Wonderful,” Yuuri says, his voice a little dreamy. “You’ll get a great score.”

 

“You know, I think your old step sequences were better than mine.” Viktor replies as he skates away. Yuuri shakes his head, and steps back from the barrier again. Ridiculous.

 

At the kiss and cry, Viktor and Yakov wait to receive the scoring total which amounts to 117.97. It’s even more impressive knowing the stress and lack of sleep Viktor’s had to endure. Though still not as good as Yurio’s skate from last year according to the judges.

 

Yuuri feels more at peace when Viktor comes to join him where he stands as soon as he leaves the kiss and cry. They walk up to the reserved bleachers to watch the other skaters together. Yurio comes close to Viktor’s score at 111.56. The numbers the Russians are able to obtain are insane. If Yuuri had been competing getting under 100 would start to look discouraging at this point.

 

“After this, what do you want to do Yuuri? We’ll have some time before we have to head back to the hotel. Only a few interviews and we should be good to go.”

 

Yuuri has to think about it first. They shouldn’t do anything too tiring. “Whatever you want to do is fine with me Viktor. We could grab a bite to eat somewhere.”

 

Viktor smiles, “I’d like that.”

 

After a few interviews, they leave the rink. Yuuri notices his phone has a few missed text messages from an unknown number. He’ll ignore them for now, he’s with Viktor and he wants to enjoy the time he has with him.

 

Viktor perks up when he sees a ramen stand, and they end up eating there.

 

“This is delicious! Vkusno! Yuuri there needs to be a ramen stand in St. Petersburg.” Viktor exclaims, words coming out a little muffled with noodles still in his mouth. “I think you’d like it there, it reminds me a little of Hasetsu, so close to the water.” Viktor swallows. “I take Makkachin on walks there often now. He’s getting up in years, you know. ”

 

Yuuri nods along as Viktor tells him about St. Petersburg, the other skaters, Makkachin. He talks about his favorite hangouts, how beautiful it is….

 

“Yuuri you should come visit me there after this competition! I…” He pauses, his excitement waning. “I don’t want to lose you.” Viktor admits the last part a little hesitantly. Yuuri can feel his cheeks heat and his heart beat faster.

 

“I don’t want to lose you either.” Yuuri tells him. There. It’s on the table. They can work this out.

 

Viktor smiles at that, “After I retire, seeing you won’t be difficult.”

 

 _After he retires._ Yuuri can wait.

 

“I’ll wait for you.” Yuuri says, hoping his meaning gets across.

 

Viktor moves close and places his hands over Yuuri’s. Yuuri turns his hand so their palms align. “That’s all I want.” Yuuri speaks those words with as much feeling as he can.

 

The return trip to the hotel is warm. The feeling that everything will work out sits contently in Yuuri’s bones. They both want this, the confirmation is enough that Yuuri can feel confident in this, in them.

 

Yuuri offers Viktor the shower first, and plops down on the bed to rest for a bit. Yawning Yuuri take out his phone to check for updates.

 

Suddenly Yuuri sits up, his heart pounding roughly in his chest. He has another missed text from an unknown number, and the little notification screen showing a preview of the screen lets Yuuri know this isn’t someone who should have his number.

 

Fingers shaking, he opens it.

 

_You made a mistake._

 

_You didn’t listen._

 

_Back out now or I’ll force you out._

 

Another threat. Now targeted towards him.

 

Yuuri breathes slowly. How did they get his number?

 

 _Calm down_. Viktor...he can’t tell Viktor about this. He can’t let Viktor know. At least not right now, Viktor’s already terrified Yuuri will get hurt. If he knows the threats are starting to turn towards him, he’ll back out of the competition. That’s the last thing Yuuri wants.

 

He’s not sure how he will maintain his composure. He’s already heard the sounds of water hitting ceramic stop, and Viktor will be out any second.

 

Yuuri uses the opportunity to change into his other clothes and quickly makes it look like he’s fallen asleep. His heart is hammering in his chest, how will he hide this until the end of the competition? He needs to tell someone or he’ll go insane.

 

He’ll tell Yakov, tomorrow. He can last until then.

 

***

 

The morning is strange, it’s clear by Viktor’s expression he’s picked up something is wrong. Yuuri is not himself. He’s a terrible liar, and in distress he goes quiet.

 

“Are you alright, Yuuri?” Viktor asks once they are on the way to the rink.

 

Yuuri smiles weakly. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just… nervous for you.”

 

“Yes but… You seem different today. Are you sure everything is-”

 

“Everything is fine Viktor, just a little worried. But focus on your skate, everything will be fine.” Yuuri feels guilty as he says it, but giving even a half truth makes it easier to keep his mouth shut. Once he asks Yakov what to do, things will be better.

 

They exit the car into a crowd again and Yuuri feels on edge, he hovers closely in front of Viktor and finds himself signaling for people to step back when they get too close. The crowd seem especially large today, and Yuuri can feel his hands becoming clammy.

 

_Was there this many people yesterday?_

 

Once inside, Viktor places his hand reassuringly on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’m alright, Yuuri. You don’t have to guard me so closely, it’s the last day of the competition, we made it safely to the rink, and there is plenty of security on high alert. They can’t do anything about it now. I’m competing and winning whether they like it or not.”

 

Yuuri nods. He made sure there would be at least one security guard in sight at all times, and one in charge of guarding the locker rooms. “I know, I’m just afraid they’ll get desperate. They could hurt you.”

 

Viktor smile is gentle as he leans in close. He places his head on top of Yuuri’s. “I’m fine. Once this is done, we can talk about everything.”

 

The touch is soothing, even though Yuuri’s skin burns with guilt at the contact. He should just tell him, but his free skate is so soon. All he has to do is hold out a little longer.

 

“Oh, I need to go get ready. See you in the stands, Yuuri!” Viktor says, and then he’s off. Yakov stands outside the locker rooms with the guard and Yuuri practically runs him down in his desperation to talk to him.

 

“Yakov, can I speak with you for a moment?” Yuuri asks in as controlled a voice as he can manage.

 

Yakov stares at him for a moment before grumbling an affirmation. He walks a them a little further away from the guard. “What?”

 

“I...may have got a text from the stalker last night. It was a threat, I didn’t tell Viktor I was worried. He wouldn’t skate if he knew I was in danger.”

 

Yakov’s eyes widen. “That... Let me see the texts.”

 

Yuuri hands his phone over and Yakov types a bit on it before giving it back to him. “Police have it now. You did well, either way Viktor will find out very soon. His free skate isn’t far away. We can tell him after.”

 

He nods, trying to slow his breathing. There’s no reason to panic now, Yakov knows, the police know. It’s as much as they can do for now.

 

After adjusting his tie, he goes to rink side and waits for the events to begin. He’s momentarily grateful nobody has contacted him yet with any problems, a few things will likely come up, but for now he can work on calming down.

 

“Yuuri.” Yurio says, grabbing his attention. “You look like hell.”

 

“Sorry.” So he’s a wreck, not good. He’s sure he’ll have to make some sort of public announcement today. Lifting his hands to his hair, Yuuri self consciously smooths it down.

 

Yurio looks at him like he’s grown two heads, “What are you so worried about? It’s the last day of competition, you made it, relax. Worried I’m going to beat Viktor?”

 

Yuuri shakes his head and finds a smile almost make its way to his lips. “I look forward to seeing your free skate score.”

 

“I’m going to kick his ass, just watch.” Yuuri wonders if that confidence of his is all bravado or if he genuinely thinks that. Either way, Yuuri thinks he could of benefited from a little dose of that kind of attitude into competitions.

 

He was always so scared, scared to lose, scared of criticism, but in actuality all he needed was the right kind of thinking. He’d always rile himself up into nervousness before he went on the ice.

 

He wishes he could have another shot, another chance to prove himself. He was always too busy worrying about what he would destroy on that stage rather than being astounded that he ever made it there in the first place. It was gone before he could really appreciate it.

 

“Davai.” Yuuri tells him as he gets up to leave.

 

“Stop being such a downer Katsuki, you’re gonna screw with Viktor’s head and I plan on beating him at his best.” Yurio shoves his hands in his pockets and descends from the stands.

 

Yuuri needs to get it together, if Viktor is too busy worrying about him, he won’t skate as well.

 

His phone vibrates, and Yuuri stiffens feeling his stomach turn.

 

Still, he checks it with shaking hands, relieved to see it's just work. There’s a problem in the lobby. Work, he can focus on work.

 

Yuuri finds him in a much better state later, after he’s dealt with a laundry list of issues that seemed to flood in all at once. First in the lobby for entry, some sort of transactional error, then near gift shops, then a dispute between two employees who had to be sent home, then he had to call in replacements. The busy atmosphere put him at ease, gave him something else to focus on.

 

“Yuuri, you look better.” Viktor says immediately when he joins him at rink side. The skates are a bit more than halfway complete and Yurio is up next.

 

“I feel better. I just had some work to deal with.”

 

“I could tell, I saw you running around. How’s your leg doing?”

 

Actually, he barely feels it. “It’s fine, feels strong today.”

 

“Good to hear, I was worried it was hurting you,” Viktor says. He’s definitely more at ease now. Good, Yuuri somehow recovered enough not to give anything away then.

 

Viktor pushes a tendril of Yuuri’s hair back. “Is it strange? I’m excited for when this is over, I want to spend some more time with you without all this...anticipation surrounding everything. Maybe we could take a walk on the beach in Hasetsu.”

 

“I’d like that.” Yuuri says. It’s an enormous understatement.

 

Yurio skates out to his starting pose and both Viktor and Yuuri are entranced as the young skater begins his program. It’s far more his style than last year, but still maintains a bit more propriety than Yurio would probably like. It’s a classical piece, but fast and harsh in its movements, allowing Yurio to tap into his hotheaded nature.

 

Honestly, Yurio is going to give Viktor a run for his money. If Viktor were to continue on into next year, Yuuri isn’t sure he would win. Yurio is riding an uphill wave of growing skill and potential. Not to mention having Viktor and Yakov by his side is definitely making that process even faster.

 

His program is fast and sharp, his movements incredibly precise. Yurio moves into his jumps, impressing the audience with a smooth execution of a quad toe loop.

 

There’s applause, some shouting coming from his fan section. Yuuri grins, the scene is a familiar one. He’s pushed away the imagery of these competitions for what feels like a long time now. It’s nice to look at them and not feel the phantom pain in his leg or a tugging at his chest.

 

Yurio moves into his finishing pose, a signal for Viktor to begin his preparations.

 

Viktor looks excited. His charm coming out with a wink, “Cheer for me, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri musters up a smile. He will tell him everything as soon as his skate is over. He doesn’t think he could hold onto it longer than that. “I will. Davai!”

 

He watches Viktor closely as he resumes his preparations with Yakov. It looks like the coach is scolding him from where Yuuri stands, a few rows and a barricade away. He wonders what Viktor acts like with his coach when Yuuri isn’t around. He’s seen videos of their training, but it's hard to imagine the light hearted version of Viktor blending with Yakov’s cold serious persona. Clearly, it’s worked out for them somehow.

 

The next skater finishes and Viktor is up. He feels tense as Viktor takes center ice.

 

Could the stalker do something here? He’s not sure why he felt safer with the competition ongoing considering there’s nothing stopping the stalker from hurting Viktor while he’s on the ice. He’s already proven that he’s tried to sabotage Viktor’s skates. What’s to stop them from bringing a weapon?

 

He tries to relax, he has security keeping a close eye on things. Everyone has the culprit’s image now, he won’t be missed as easily as before.

 

The music starts up, a classical piece. It’s a brief section from Gustav Mahler symphony No.6 titled ‘Tragic.’ Yuuri’s listened and watched this skate many times now, it was a beautiful and painful skate to view.

 

Viktor begins with slow elegant motions, telling a tale of sorrow as he wraps his arms around himself. He received some criticism early on that the piece was similar in style to Stammi Vicino, but they were quickly stomped by this piece’s fast crescendos into something more dramatic rather than forlorn.

 

Such emotions are certainly being displayed, what starts out as a mournful expression on Viktor’s face transitions to something frustrated and helpless. The music dips into a heavy string decrescendo and Viktor moves into his first jump.

 

It's a triple lutz combo, he lands it easily and perfectly.

 

From there Yuuri watches how Viktor’s blades move across the ice in a fascinating dance of mesmerizing movements and intricate footwork. Viktor commented once that Yuuri’s step sequences had been better than his, but watching him now Yuuri can hardly believe that. He doesn’t feel worthy of such a compliment when Viktor dances like he weighs nothing, as if moving in such a way is the easiest thing in the world.

 

He jumps again, his signature, the quad flip. Viktor keeps a raised arm and lands with a flourish. The crowd goes wild.

 

How can anyone say Viktor is cheating or unworthy of his golds when he can do such things perfectly every single time? The logic is beyond him, he can only view those people as delusional.

 

Viktor spins, his bangs sway out of his face, highlighting his features. The look reminds him of when he was first introduced to Viktor’s skating, the way his entire body would submit to the programs emotions and movements. The kind of dedication it must take to reach that level of showmanship is completely beyond him.

 

He comes out of his spin and begins skating to the outer edge, Viktor’s eyes, soft and emotional with the program, meet his.

 

A feeling he has no name for fills his chest. A name for it comes to mind, even though it’s too soon and too impossible for him to think such a thing but…

 

He must be in love with Viktor.

 

Viktor moves into his final pose and the audience roars. There’s no doubt in Yuuri’s mind, Viktor has won.

 

***

 

There’s no time to talk to Viktor after the points are announced. No time to truly processes his new found feelings. He’s led off into a series of interviews and praise that seems to surround him like an impenetrable wall. Yuuri manages to perch himself on the edge of it, monitoring the crowd closely as Viktor is led from place to place.

 

Their eyes meet more than a few times and Yuuri is reminded of his revelation as he watched Viktor on the ice.

 

He loves Viktor. It seems too soon to say such a thing, but the emotion is so strong, he doesn’t think he can deny it. He won’t say anything, at least not for now. He needs more time, the entire week has been shock after shock. He needs time to let his heart settle into the feeling naturally, without all their problems hovering over them.

 

Viktor smiles and laughs in all the right places and its not long before the podium ceremony is over and Viktor is walking up to him, his smile bright and huge.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor says with exuberance. Yuuri musters up a smile, two things weighing heavily on his mind as he forces himself to meet Viktor’s eyes.

 

“Viktor! Congratulations!” Yuuri goes for an awkward high five, but is instead encompassed into a warm hug.

 

He finds his face buried into Viktor’s shoulder, which might be the best spot for him. The scent of ice and sweat from Viktor is soothing in its familiarity.

 

“Are you alright, Yuuri?” Viktor asks quietly. Yuuri distantly hears a crowd slowly gathering around them, he pulls Viktor closer.

 

“I- I’ll tell you in the car.” His voice is muffled in Viktor’s shoulder, but he gets a nod in reply.

 

An arm wraps around Yuuri’s hips and he slowly pulls away. He blushes at the sight of their small entourage, he recognizes most of the people as security and journalists from before. Despite his embarrassment, their hands stay connected until they get outside, where a crowd seems to have gathered. Yuuri nervously lets go and adjusts his tie and glasses. As he’s walking with Viktor, he reminds himself of his job and tries to maintain his composure. Still, his eyes scan the crowd rapidly.

 

Everything seems fine, the security is posted, people seem excited that Viktor won. He’s so relieved they made it through to the end of the competition. But there’s still an itch, the knowledge that the monster has yet to be captured. He was sure something would happen today with the text, whether it be a note or sabotage. Yuuri had imagined it all.

 

Viktor stops a few times for fans that made their way between reporters to take selfies and sign autographs. It seems like Viktor thinks they’ve won. His smile looks easier than before. Still tense, but easier. When Viktor moves on to the next Yuuri starts clearing the next part of their path.

 

“Yuuri! Hold on.” Viktor calls, Yuuri glances back to see a microphone at Viktor’s mouth. He makes a brief comment on the skates and compliments Yurio. He shouldn’t be too far behind them, though he was pretty angry when he got second.

 

Yuuri turns back to scanning the crowd. Their car should be here soon. Yakov has been keeping an eye on the situation and-

 

His stomach drops.

 

Yuuri searches frantically for the man whose face has been burned into his memory. He could have sworn he just saw him from the corner of his eye. When Yuuri spots him next, he’s closer than Yuuri thought.

 

The red hoodie, pulled up over dark hair and eyes mad with rage trained on Viktor. He blends right in with the crowd somehow, as if he’s just another fan, but Yuuri can feel the violence emanating from where he stands. He takes a slow step back toward Viktor, then another, trying not to panic Viktor or the crowd.

 

He looks back to Viktor and sees him going towards the edge of the crowd. Too close to the edge, they’ll have an opportunity to attack.

 

As fast as his body allows him, he lunges in front of Viktor, blocking him from getting close to the edge of people where all the fans are reaching out.

 

His hands reach behind him, seeking Viktor. He finds his hands hitting Viktor’s waist, and he pushes Viktor back closer towards the doors where the security is.

 

The crowd is starting to read Yuuri’s body language. Something is wrong.

 

Yuuri faces the culprit, who is moving fast towards the edge of the crowd. There’s a cry of fear from the edge as the stalker launches themselves over the flimsy barricade.

 

Screaming starts and everything happens so quickly Yuuri can barely process it.

 

The stalker side steps, aiming to get past him to Viktor. Hopped up on adrenaline, Yuuri steps with him, preventing him from going through. He hears Viktor shout his name behind him as the attacker instead throws his body at him, arms wrapping around his waist and knocking him to the ground.

 

He’s not as scared this time when he gets pinned. They are small, and Yuuri knows he can use his weight to overpower him. He throws his body forward, reversing their positions, Yuuri has the man’s arms pinned and he starts calling for help. He needs help to capture him this time. He’s not getting away. He'll never torment Viktor again if Yuuri can stop this right here.

 

Adrenaline floods his veins, he has them firmly pinned down now and when the security guards finally do appear at his side, it’s hard for him to let go. He needs this so badly to end, right this second. He can’t bear anymore worry, it’ll break him he’s sure of it. Watching Viktor out of his mind with worry, worrying about the impact this persons has on all the hard work he’s put in….

 

Viktor is suddenly there at his side. “It’s okay, Yuuri, you got him. Let go.” Viktor slowly loosens Yuuri’s hands from where they grip the stalkers wrists. Yuuri stands, security ready to grab his thrashing attacker when he does let go.

 

He doesn’t look as scary like this, pinned to the ground and hopeless. Desperate tears pour out of his eyes, he looks almost like a child.

 

Viktor’s arms are suddenly around him and he can hear Viktor speaking, but it all sounds muffled. There’s something wrong, his adrenaline is coming down, but he feels like he’s going to pass out.

“Viktor…” Yuuri says dizzily. “Can I-..hold onto you? I don’t feel so well.”

Yuuri’s eyes fall to the ground, his vision spinning. There’s something red on the ground, staining the cement.

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri hold on, we’re calling an ambulance!” Viktor’s voice filters in, sounding desperate.

 

The ground is so much closer than it was a moment ago. He suddenly finds himself lowered by arms, Viktor’s blue eyes directly above him.

 

“You’re going to be okay, Yuuri! Help is almost here.”

 

There’s a crowd, but Yuuri thinks Viktor’s eyes are too distracting to look at anything else.

 

He feels so dizzy, he wants the world to stop spinning. What’s happening?

 

“I’m- I’m okay Viktor. Just need...to rest a second.” He caught the stalker, and Viktor is safe. Maybe now’s a good time for a little rest. Viktor shouldn’t look so worried anymore, but Yuuri’s too tired to handle it right now. He can’t help blinking up at Viktor’s beautiful face a few more times before he closes his eyes, settling to rest for a couple moments before assuring Viktor that everything is okay.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

***

 

The world is still spinning when he opens his eyes again, but it’s slower this time and he thinks its more because of the pounding headache and the twinge of pain coming from his back.

 

What happened? He was taking Viktor back to the hotel… Right? He remembers small flashes of heading outside. Oh, he was going to tell Viktor in the car about the text.

 

Except, he stopped the stalker didn’t he? He remembers blocking him from getting to Viktor. All he remembers is pinning him down, he didn’t run away again did he? Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut tighter to try and clear the film from his memories.

 

“Yuuri?” A voice sounds from his right. It’s definitely Viktor’s voice, though his usual lighthearted tone sounds more like a whimper.

 

He blinks his eyes open, trying to bring the image into view. Several others are there too, hazy images in the background.

 

“Let him rest if he needs it Vicchan.” Someone says. Mom? “The doctor said he would be fine.”

 

The images start to focus, but everything feels so stiff….

 

“Yuuri! You’re awake,” Viktor gasps out, he falls silent quickly after. Yuuri frowns, not sure what to make of his tone.

 

“My baby,” He hears his Mom’s voice and a gentle touch to his head. The soft caress is soothing and he leans into the touch. His lids are still so heavy, but he doesn’t remember what happened.

 

He hears his sister grumble something next, he thinks he hears his Dad’s voice somewhere in the room. And is that Yuuko?

 

His family is all here. Yuuri’s hands twitch at his sides, feeling the thin sheet beneath them. Off to his side a machine softy beeps every couple seconds.

 

It clicks then. He’s in a hospital bed. But why? How did he get hurt? He doesn’t remember what happened, doesn’t remember feeling anything when he attacked the stalker. All he remembered is thinking how dizzy he was and how worried Viktor looked.

 

“M-Mom what happened?” Yuuri says, his voice weak and hoarse. Yuuri swallows against his dry throat.

 

“You-you were stabbed Yuuri,” Viktor answers instead, undisguised despair in his voice. Yuuri turns his head clumsily to face Viktor.

 

Yuuri feels the need to reach out to him, even though he’s the one who is hurt.

 

“The doctor said its not deep though. Nothing important was hit, you just lost a lot of blood.” His mom adds, hearing his innocent mom say those words places something dark over him. She must’ve been worried out of her mind.  


“I’m okay, Mom.” Yuuri ends up saying weakly.

 

She pets his head again, her voice sounding strained, “I know. I’m very proud of you sweetie, you did a good job protecting Vicchan. The police said he was clearly meaning to kill him, but he didn’t expect you stepping in the way. Your actions probably saved Vicchan’s life.”

 

Yuuri nods, not truly understanding the situation yet, and feeling his eyes droop again. But he should talk to Viktor first... Viktor was already so worried about this happening and it's like a nightmare come true for him.

 

He feels a warmth at his hand and he looks down to see Viktor clutching his hand. “I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I didn’t want you to take that knife for me. I-.” Viktor’s voice chokes up, but it’s clear he has so much more he wants to say.

 

Yuuri’s eyes droop further without his permission. “Viktor-” Yuuri’s words get tied up in his clumsy mouth. He needs to tell him. Tell him its not his fault. Tell him he’s much happier with this outcome where the is culprit caught and Viktor alive and well.

 

Yuuri lets his eyes shut completely, unable to keep them open, but pushes himself to speak. “It’s okay, Viktor. I’m not mad, I’m much happier that things turned out this way. We are all safe now.”

 

He’s out before he hears a reply.

 

***

 

When Yuuri wakes this time, the room is much emptier. Viktor alone sits at his side. He’s fast asleep, head pillowed on his arms while he leans over his bedside. Yuuri can’t help it, he reaches out to comb his fingers through Viktor’s hair. Why is he still here?

 

Yuuri’s sure he has things to do tomorrow morning, things he needs to pick up from the rink and all the details still need planned if he’s going to compete in the Grand Prix.

 

As Viktor sleeps and Yuuri continues to pet his hair, Yuuri takes time to think about the events that happened. His mind feels clearer, and his body feels steadier.

 

So the stalker was dangerous. He came after Viktor and Yuuri saved him? Yuuri thinks back through the haze and remembers his mom saying how he probably saved Viktor’s life. The thought brings him pride and guilt.

 

Pride because Yuuri kept his promise, and guilt because if Yuuri would have told Viktor about the texts sooner, this maybe could have been avoided. He doesn't regret jumping in like he did for Viktor, but he never wanted to put Viktor or his family through something like this.

 

Yuuri doesn’t know how much time passes before Viktor starts restlessly moving under his hand.

 

Viktor wakes slowly, his eyes coming to meet Yuuri’s in a way that reminds him of a kicked dog. The expression makes him sad, no matter how cute of a look it is on Viktor. When he sees Yuuri awake, he rubs his eyes and sits up.

 

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri whispers into the dark, knowing the answer.

 

To Yuuri’s shock and horrified, tears start to form on the edge of Viktor’s eyes. “You got hurt.”

 

Trying to soothe Viktor, Yuuri resumes the slow combing of his fingers through Viktor’s hair. “I’m alright.” Viktor collapses back onto the bed to make it easy for Yuuri to reach him. The bags under Viktor’s eyes look even worse.

 

“You could’ve died.” Viktor whines, a desperate sound that makes Yuuri’s heart constrict.

 

“But I didn’t, I’m fine.”

 

“I-I didn’t want you sacrificing yourself like that.” Viktor iterates desperately. “Everything I feared happened right in front of me.”

 

“I didn’t know that's what I was doing until I woke up here. I didn’t even see he had a weapon,” Yuuri admits. Strangely enough he finds a smile forming on his lips. “We’re okay now, Viktor. They are caught right?” Viktor nods. “Then there’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Viktor reaches for the hand combing through his hair and places it on his cheek. “You don’t understand, Yuuri. When I saw that knife on the ground, coated with your blood. When I saw your eyes close while you were trying to tell me something, it felt like...like I had lost a part of myself.”

 

The tears start to fall and Yuuri’s eyes widen, “I’m okay, Viktor. You didn’t lose me.”

 

He leans up and can’t help the small noise that escapes him when the motion pulls his stitches.

 

“What are you-” Viktor startles before he’s enveloped by Yuuri’s arms.

 

“I’m fine, Viktor. You don’t have to worry, you don’t have to worry about this anymore.”

 

Viktor is tense for a few moments before melting against him. Quiet sobs break through the still hospital room. Yuuri feels a wetness form where Viktor’s face is buried into his shoulder. He’s relieved in some ways that Viktor is letting this out, but less so that he’s the cause of so much of Viktor’s pain.

 

When Viktor pulls back, he manages a smile. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

Yuuri nods in agreement. Things could’ve ended up a lot worse.

 

Viktor leans his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder, breathing easier. When he speaks, its slow and gentle. “Yuuri...I...I can’t let someone I love take a knife for me like that, you have got to promise you won’t do anything like that ever again.”

 

_Someone I love-_

 

Yuuri pulls back, looking at Viktor with wide eyes. He feels his face heat, could Viktor-

 

Viktor seems to realizes his wording, as his expression changes from alarm to a soft expression in an instant, “Are my feelings not so obvious?”

 

He’s at a loss for words. Yuuri feels himself shake his head. His mind is still running in circles, as if it wasn’t running in circles already.

 

“Are mine?” Yuuri says, feeling brave.

 

Now it’s Viktor’s turn to be surprised. Yuuri’s never seen Viktor blush like this before.

 

“Apparently not. This has been very fast I know, but Yuuri when….Whenever we figure things out, would you stay by my side?”

 

Yuuri smiles, wide and relieved. “There’s no other place I’d rather be.”

 

Viktor’s entire expression changes, all the tension gone from his face, replaced with a joy that seems to pour out of his very expression.

 

“Yuuri, that’s a dangerous and sappy thing to say, you know. I have an idea where we could channel that. If you’re open to it, of course? You remember when I mentioned getting you back into skating...”

 

***

 

The Grand Prix Final was just as grand as it should have been for Viktor’s last hurrah in the men’s singles figure skating world.

 

The competition was fierce and Viktor only won by a hair this time, but still set a new record on the highest free skate score.

 

It took a couple months to fully heal from the attack. Viktor dutifully stayed by his side until Yakov had to force him away to train for the next competition. Surprisingly it wasn’t as lonely without Viktor as he would have thought. Although, they weren’t really apart long enough to truly feel the distance.

 

Viktor texted or facetimed him almost constantly, and somehow they never ran out of topics. After a couple weeks, and a doctors approval, Yuuri was quick to meet Viktor for his next competition… and never leave. Ryo had felt so guilty that Yuuri, who was not technically involved in security, got hurt that he gave him two paid months off, leaving Yuuri with the perfect opportunity to travel and stay with Viktor.

 

The hate against Viktor died down quickly when journalists in the crowd caught and posted the stabbing. Of course, Viktor was furious the moment was being publicized for money, but at Yuuri’s urging, he let it go… Well he’s working on it.

 

Now was the exhibition skate, and Viktor had picked a piece that was both of their favorites, for good reason.

 

Viktor was already out there, fitting a few jumps in before Yuuri came out to meet him. Honestly, Yuuri never really considered pair ice dancing much of an option for him, he was too wrapped in the singles competitive sphere to ever consider it.

 

But having a partner...maybe he could do it. Ice dancing doesn’t need jumps and the intricate footwork doesn’t have as much strain on his legs. He couldn’t do it as competitively as he liked, but maybe he could do non-competitive performances like this with Viktor in the future.

 

At least, that was Viktor’s idea.

 

He does a quick stretch before he goes out. The scarring tissue on his back gives a slight twinge, but it's nothing serious. His skates meets ice, and he glides out to center stage with ease. The chords of Stammi Vicino play in the background as he meets his lover on the ice. The song was from Viktor’s past season, but Viktor was insistent on skating the piece with a new meaning, saying something about gaining life and love.

 

“What took you so long?” Viktor’s grin is wide, the soft pink and blue lights that mimic their outfits highlight his face beautifully.

 

Yuuri smiles, saying nothing, but he tells Viktor with his eyes he was too busy watching him.

 

As easy as breathing, their skating syncs into a mutual rhythm, as if the musical voices that sing of love are their own. Their movements compliment and match, a spin here, footwork there. In sync.

 

Viktor sends Yuuri into a spin, a lift, and Yuuri feels like his heart’s too big for his chest. Watching Viktor, out here now, this music guiding them towards each other, it’s perfect.

 

When they enter their final pose, Yuuri is mourning, because he never wanted it to end.

 

He wishes he could spend eternity on the ice with Viktor.

 

“I love you, Yuuri.” Viktor tells him as he holds him there, in the center of the ice in front of the largest crowd Yuuri has ever seen.

 

They don’t matter right now.

 

Yuuri’s answer is strong and confidant. “I love you, too.”

 

When they get back home to Japan, where Viktor has decided to stay while he figures out what to do now, what they are going to do, there is nothing to worry about. No stalkers, their singular enemy is in jail back in his home country.

 

It feels like they have all the time in the world to figure things out and Yuuri is happy to take his time with Viktor by his side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
